When Worst Comes to Worst
by LucDeep
Summary: I'm Lauren Ackerman, a unique tomboy with a ballsy attitude, and nothing to lose. Find out what happens when my PlayStation goes berserk and drops Ezio Auditore into my house, proving that the whole Assassin's Creed world is real and everyone in it, making it possible for Warren and his Templar a-holes to take over. What will I do when the worlds fate rests in my hands?
1. Home Alone

I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!

Hello! I wrote this back in June last year. Things were going shitty and my family and I had to stay with my grandma for 3 months and out of sheer boredom, I made this. So here it is, some of my crazy as ideas puked up on a screen. Enjoy!

Credit to Winged'Pollution for basically 75% of the storyline

Credit to JennaKobis for the idea of the fabulous last name of Ackerman

(you should go check both of these guys out they're awesome!)

Late Authors note: (2/13/15) OK, I know I've already gotten this story this far, but I really felt like changing it. It isn't anything TO major, but I felt like it needed updating, to make it more, realistic. So, I will be hopefully updating each chapter, but if that isn't possible then I will make sure that I edit it to the best of my ability to keep it so that it makes sense. Also, if you do not like the new update, just private message me and I will send you a link to where it was not edited. Alright? Oh, one more thing, this may be going through another update, ,but again, nothing major, just to fix Ezio's speech to make him sound more, like Ezio and not some weirdo with hideous vocabulary like me.

* * *

Hey, I'm Lauren Ackerman. I was born and raised and currently live in Orlando, Florida with my mom and older brother. I'm 5"6, 18 years old and have long, light brown hair and brown eyes, and I got an...interesting personality. I'm a bubbly, very energetic (got ADD, go figure) and friendly person. Even though I may seem nice, and trust me, I am, I can take a person down. If they piss me off that is. I'm a total tomboy! And I can't stand shopping, unless it's at GameStop. I have a "don't give a shit attitude" and brush off about any rude comment or action done or said to me. Seriously, I just don't have the energy to give a crap! Also, I love to cook, so if a guy says make me a sandwich I will happily do so! Aaaaaand that's a bit about me.

Life has been pretty shitty lately. Dad's dead, were barley staying afloat financial wise, and I'm spending summer alone. My mom and brother are off in New York visiting family. I know what you're thinking, 'why the hell aren't you with them?' Simple, I hate flying.

The whole ordeal of flying is just too much for me. Getting a passport, tickets, a taxi, hoping and praying to God that you get a good seat and not have to sit next that one lady with the baby. It's excruciatingly annoying.

Since my mom and brother are gone, I get the whole house to myself. I sometimes don't know if I'll survive, because I can't even get up to make a bowl of cereal because of sheer laziness. I basically live off of chips and sandwiches.

While I'm home alone that is. For right now, I'm just wasting my life away playing Assassins Creed 2 and watching YouTube videos. Livin like Larry! Yeah, most people are busy going to the beach, teens are having parties and staying up late hosting sleepovers. That's not me, usually I'll be invited to one "get together" and that's it.

Anyway... Back to what I'm doing now.

I woke up, got dressed and grabbed the game disk off my nightstand. Then ran downstairs to play. I'm pretty syked that I get the whole house to myself for 2 months. But then again, with my superior laziness I get worried sometimes that I might starve cause I don't feel like getting up to make a bowl of cereal. Then I think about not having to deal with my mom waking me up in the morning and doing chores which takes me back to my main point playing AC2 all day without anybody having to tell you to clean up or make your bed is basically a gamers dream.

Ugh, distractions! Again, back to me and my video game.

I get down the stairs and jump down the last 5 steps and then over my couch.

I turn on my Ps3 and put in the game.

I then walk go back to the coffee table in front of my couch and open the little wooden chest that sits on it.

I take out my silver controller then turn it on, and walk back to my couch to play.

I sit, waiting for the game to turn on, and look at the TV.

It's been 3 minutes.

Looking at the button on my TV, I feel like an idiot.

I didn't turn it on.

So I turn on my TV, check the volume, and THEN walk back to my couch and sit.

After getting on my profile and selecting the game, the screen then shows the iconic blue swirl symbolizing that it is indeed, a Ubisoft game.

"Star Gate, Ubisoft, Sparkle!"

Can't help it, it's catchy. I blame Tubuscus.

After my little song, the games main menu pops up.

I scroll to load the game slot properly titled, "PICK ME!" and click on it.

Then Ezio comes up on my screen, standing in the Animus loading screen. I then proceed to do what I normally do while eating for the game to load.

"Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy"

I press the controls to make him crouch and watch him pop back up.

"What the hell?"

I'm pressing the buttons but he's not moving. I wiggle the joy stick and he still doesn't move. I get up and drop my controller on the ground.

"You've got to be shitting me right now."

Sighing, I get up AGAIN and go check out what is wrong with my "Playsatan". Walking into the kitchen, I grab a damp towel, and gently wipe off the shiny side of the disk and place it back in.

I now watch it as it goes back to the loading screen and there is Ezio, still not moving.

I'm literally about to flip the fuck out.

I get the rag again and get it wet, then wipe off the disk, and without checking to see if the game was dry, I put it back in.

All of a sudden my PS3 starts smoking and I sit there with a blank expression on my face

"I don't think it's supposed to do that,"

I then proceed to do a face plant on the floor.

"DAMN IT!"

My scream was muffled by the carpet. Those things aren't cheap! I pick my head up off the floor.

"Maybe I can sell this on eBay, there HAS to be someone that will buy it!"

I look down at my smoking PS3, there's nothing much I can do now.

"...I'm hungry"

I stand up and make a frozen pizza, eat and head to bed, leaving the mess for someone else.

"Ugh!"

My eyes are open staring at the ceiling, not even close to being tired. Its 11:26 at night, I'm in my Hello Kitty pajama shorts and a tank top and I am NOT in a good mood. So I grab my iPhone and turn on some music and put my headphones in.

I'm laying like that for about thirty minutes and I can't seem to fall asleep, so I get out of bed and grab a random book off the shelf and start reading,

"Blah blah blah blah blah, Caterina Sforza, Apple of Eden, Ezio gets stabbed, wakes up to Caterina hovering over him, NOT creepy at all!"

As I was reading I picked up my glass of water and took occasional sips.

"Poor Ezio, he got stabbed…again."

I continued reading.

'And if there is anything I can do to...hasten your recovery, you have only to say the word.' Her hand began very gently to wander downwards beneath the sheets until she found her objective. 'Wow', she smiled. 'I think I am already succeeding-a little'

I then spat my water out everywhere, causing to me choke a little.

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

I looked down and saw that my pants were soaked.

"Stupid Caterina, made me lose my water."

I growled. I set the book down and got up and went downstairs to get a towel to dry my pants with.

Half way down the stairs I hear a crash in the kitchen, I remain calm and just tell myself it's my dog...damn it I don't have a dog. So I run back up stairs and grab the wooden sword I got in fourth grade and carefully went back down the stairs. On the last step, I peek around the corner and see a tall shadow in my kitchen holding a frying pan in its right hand. I run quietly and crouch behind the counter, ready to attack.

"FOR ASGARD!"

I lift the sword over my head and bring it down to hit his skull. But the plan quickly back fired as he almost instantly turned around and grabbed it, spun me so that I was pressed to his chest, and out of nowhere he had a blade and was holding it against my neck. Being in complete shock, I dropped my wooden weapon, and it fell to the floor.

'Well I'm screwed' I thought to myself.

He started whispering in a different language which I obviously couldn't understand. I tried to get out of his grip but he just held me tighter. I tried to think of how I could get out, so I stomped on his foot as hard as I could, which he then retracted his arms and I was free.

Not having any source of direction, I ran straight into my family room but before I got very far, I was tackled but the creepy intruder. The man gently rolled me over so that I was facing him. Grabbing my arms, he pinned them above my head. Once restrained the mystery man started speaking again. It was much calmer then the first time he spoke. I slowly started shaking my head as I was confused about what he was saying. That, was not English.

Among the many words the man said, I was able to catch a few.

"Signora?"

Thinking back to Assassin's Creed 2, I realized what language he was speaking.

"Italian! He's speaking Italian!"

I thought for a second.

"Basta! Um, Vattene stronzo!"

Seeming to understand my poor Italian, he stood and backed up.

"Inglese?"

From what I could see, he nodded.

"Si"

"Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Forgive me, I had no idea I-"

"Shh!"

I paused him.

"Wait"

I backed up looking for a light switch.

Feeling my way along the wall, I finally found it and I turned it on.

I was not prepared for what I was about to see next, as I let out a mix of ineligible sounds.

"What…?"

I grabbed my head.

"This can't be happening, I must be tripping balls. Did I take too many ADD pills? Is that what's happened"

"Madonna-"

The man reached out a hand to me and walked towards me.

"STOP! Don't come near me!"

I ran behind the couch, and put my hand over my heart.

"I think, I might, be having, a heart attack"

Now things started to get weird.

I slowly slid to the floor, as I reached out my hand to grab the back of the couch, to keep me from collapsing.

Tears started to blur my vision, and they threatened to fall down.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening."

I chant.

"This isn't possible, I'm going insane! I-"

"Please, let me-"

"NO! I can't take this."

I hear the clatter of weapons hit the glass table, as he slowly starts to walk over to me, being cautious.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

By the time he's said that, he was on one knee, in front of me.

His hood was still up, so it shadowed his face.

"Ti prego bella, are you all right?"

"No. This is real, isn't it?"

I ask with shaky breath.

"As far as I know"

Moving a bit closer to me, he gently rests his hand on my shoulder.

"What is your name?"

"Lauren Ackerman"

I look up from my sobbing state.

"I know you, Ezio. It's really hard to explain how, but, give me time, and I will"

Nodding, he saw me getting up, and decided to help me.

"Thank you"

Walking over to the kitchen table, I motioned him over to a chair. He sat and I took a breath. Starting from beginning to where I felt like I need to end, I told him the story of how I knew him.

He seemed pretty composed, considering just being told how he's come to existence. Though, I don't really think I should be too surprised, since this isn't the first weird ass thing that's happened to him, with the apple and all that.

"So, do you understand?"

"Yes, it answers one of my questions"

"What is the other one then?"

"How did I manage to get here?"

I thought about it.

"The Apple Of Eden tends to do some crazy shit. Were you in possession of it recently?"

"I was"

"Then, as far as we can tell, that seems to be your answer"

I sighed.

"And I guess, until we find a way to get you back to where you were, you'll need a place to stay. You are more than welcome to spend the night here"

"Grazie"

"You're welcome. Um, are you hungry at all?"

"A little"

"I'll make something, it shouldn't take too long"

Getting up from the table I pulled out the last frozen pizza I had in my freezer. As much as I didn't want to feed Ezio this shit, it was the only thing left that is somewhat decent to give to a guest.

After 20 minutes the pizza was ready, and not wanting to serve it on a cheap paper crap, I placed it on one of my mom's good plates.

"Here ya go. It may not look the best, but its good, and it's Italian. Though it hasn't been invented yet, sooo"

Ezio chuckled.

"It is more than enough, thank you"

"No problem. Now I hate to leave you like this, but I gotta go fix where you're gonna sleep. So, if you will excuse me"

I headed upstairs and into the bonus room, I got Ezio's room ready by pulling out the bed from the couch, and adding some clean linen sheets over it. Add in a comforter and an extra blanket and it was done.

When I came back down stairs Ezio had finished eating. I gathered his plate, washed it, and put it back in the china hutch.

Coming back into the kitchen I tilted my head towards the stairs.

"Ready?"

"Lead the way"

Climbing the stairs with Ezio in tow, we reached the end of the hallway where the spare room was. I opened the door and showed him inside.

"This will be your room for now. Don't worry, very few people have stayed in here, and I changed the sheets so you have nothing to worry about. Also, there's a bathroom the your right, it's my brothers, but he isn't here right now, so he won't care. Oh, and if you need anything, just come see me. My room is right there"

I pointed diagonally across the hallway to my door.

"Thank you again Lauren. I appreciate your hospitality"

Raising an eye brow I asked, "More than Caterina's?"

Ezio laughed again and nodded.

"More than Caterina's"

"Awesome. Goodnight Ezio"

"Goodnight"

He shut the door as I walked back to my room.

I got in my own bed, again, and I couldn't help but check the time.

It was about two in the morning.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well. Can't wait to see Caroline's reaction when she hears about this"

I laughed to myself as I pulled the sheets up over me and went to sleep.

* * *

Translations:

Bella- Beautiful

Vattene- Get off

Basta- Stop

Inglese- English

Si- Yes

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise it does get better

My bad for any spelling mistakes, we are all human after all. just pm me the mistake and I'll be sure to fix it!

Please rate and review and tell me what ya think!


	2. My Lucky Day

I'm back with the second chapter of the story! I know it looks short...because it is. my computer keys are sticky with the ginger ale my younger sister spilled over the keyboard, making it a chore just to type. I am so sorry.

AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO ASSASSIN'S CREED!

Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story!

ashy- Why thank you! You do not know how happy you just made me. here's another chapter for ya! :D

* * *

Around 10 am my alarm went off.

"Per your request, here is your reminder"

"Thank you Jarvis"

I turned the alarm off, put on my pants and left my room.

I went over to the bonus room were Ezio was sleeping. The doors were shut.

"Hmm, guess he's still sleeping"

I shrugged and went down stairs, smiling like a dumb ass, with the knowledge that my favorite video game character was in my house.

I went into the pantry to get some cereal. I grabbed the box of frosted flakes and exited shutting the door behind me.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped.

"Oh my god! Ezio? I thought you were sleeping?"

Ezio grabbed my arms to prevent me from falling over.

"I have been up for an hour"

"Why?"

"I am used to being awake earlier"

"Right, the whole assassin thing. Hello Megan!"

I slap my forehead.

"Megan?"

"Sorry. Blame young justice. I used to baby sit these kids, and they would not stop watching the damn show!"

Ezio still held a confused look on his face.

"Eh, never mind"

I got out a bowl and poured my cereal.

"You want some?"

"What is it?"

"Poison"

There was no response.

"I'm kidding. Here, grab a bowl"

Ezio went over to the cabinet then came back with a bowl.

I started to pour it in, but he stopped me.

"I can do it"

"Oh, right. I make my own breakfast"

If only you could see the face Ezio made at that remark.

"It's a joke, calm down"

I handed him the box.

"Oh shit. Spongebobs on!"

Running into the tv room, I grab the remote and turn on the tv.

I was right on time for the episode.

"You know you can join me"

"Alright"

He brought his bowl in and ate on the couch.

I turned to him just before the show started.

"You're gonna love this"

Ohhhhhh who lives in a pineapple under the sea?!

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

I was stopped by Ezio's cough.

Pausing the tv, I looked at him.

"Should I go?"

I broke out in laugher, my head dropping on Ezio's lap.

"Nah, oh my god. I love this show. It's really stupid, and immature, but if ya want, I can change it to something, a bit more your speed"

"I would like that"

"You got it"

Using the tv I went on YouTube, and searched up one of my favorite videos about the renaissance.

"Here, it's got Leonardo da Vinci in it too"

"This guy looks almost identical to Nolan North"

I took a picture of the screen and sent it to Caroline, my best friend.

'Dude, he looks nothing like Nolan'

'Shut up! He does too. :P'

"Erm, who is Nolan North?"

"An actor. A personal favorite of mine. He voiced a character in the game you're from"

"Who?"

"Um, he's not from your time"

"Oh"

All of a sudden my phone rang, which was on the table.

Jumping up, I ran to it I and answered.

"Yellow!"

"Blue!"

"Hey Caroline, whatcha doin?"

"I'am at the GameStop in the mall and there're giving out free copies of Black Flag!"

"Shit! I'll be right there!"

I hung up, and grabbed my jacket and Ezio's hand and we got in my car and drove to the mall.

We ran to GameStop and saw Caroline in the crowd of obnoxious teens and adults.

"Caroline!"

She saw us and smiled and pushed her way out of the herd of people.

"Hey!"

She sounded all out of breath

"Are there any more copies left?"

"Yeah, but very, very few"

"Damn, I really want one"

Ezio opened his mouth to speak

"So help me God, if you say flash your boobs"

He closed his mouth and I turned around and hit him in the arm playfully.

We heard a voice yell above the noise.

"Were sorry guys, but we are all out of Black Flag copies!"

"Shit."

"Caroline did you get one?"

She turned to me

"Ya"

I sighed and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a son and dad arguing and walking closer to where I was standing.

"No, I don't care. This game is rated M for a reason, you're not getting it!"

They stopped in front of me.

"Excuse me, do you know about this game?"

He held up one of the copies of Black Flag.

"Yeah, why?"

"Does this have swearing and sexual content as it is marked for on the box?"

Caroline butted in before I could even answer.

"YES! Yes it does!"

The man then looked back down at his son

"I told you, Rated M games aren't appropriate for ten year olds."

"But dad!"

"Here, you know about this game, and you look old enough, take it."

I took the game

"Thanks"

Then he and his son walked away arguing again.

"Dude! You got one!"

"Yes, I did"

Caroline hugged me and waved to Ezio.

"I gotta go home and play this! You should too!"

"Trust me, I am"

She then took off running without another word.

I took Ezio's hand and went to the parking lot. Little did we know, that it had started raining as we were leaving the mall.

"Aww shit, run!"

As soon as we left the protection of the roof we booked it for the car.

We both got in and were soaking wet.

I sighed.

"This better not ruin the leather."

After ten minutes of driving we were home.

"Alight, as soon as you get inside I want you taking a shower and changing into some knew clothes. Got it?"

He looked back at me smugly.

"And you will be joining me in this shower, right?"

I scoffed

"In your dreams"

He then replied to that with a chuckle.

"Oh, but you already are"

I rolled my eyes, humored.

"Just go take your shower. I should have dinner done by the time you're out"

He nodded and went upstairs.

I started boiling the pasta for the mac n cheese, and turned on the Tv to watch some Impractical Jokers while I wait.

I picked up the remote and pressed the power button.

"Static?"

I turned the tv off and walked back to the kitchen.

"Stupid thunder storm"

I stirred up the pasta, drained it, and added the packet of powdered cheese.

"Ezio, dinner's done!"

I yelled up the steps as I pored the food into the bowls.

"Coming"

He said as he was walking down the stairs.

"Here"

I said with a smile handing him one of the bowls.

"Grazie"

"Mmhm"

We ate dinner in silence, the thunder storm providing background noise.

Ezio offered to clean up, as he told me that I should change into dry clothes myself.

So I walked up stairs and into my room, where I put on my Hello Kitty pajama pants and dark blue tank top.

Just as I finished slipping my top on, Ezio came in.

"You gonna go to bed?"

He nodded.

I walked over to my bed and laid down, pulling my phone off my night stand and started texting.

"What are you doing?"

He asked, sitting down next to me. "Just texting my mom, she asked how everything's going and if I'm alright"

"Texting?"

"I'm sending her messages"

"I understand"

There was a pause in our conversation.

"You never did tell me what happened to your dad. Is he with the rest of your family?"

I put my phone in my lap and sat up.

"No, he died a couple years ago." "Mi dispiace, how did it happen?" "Well, my parents got divorced because of my dad's severe gambling addiction. We almost lost our house, and he gambled away of my college funds. That's where my mom drew the line, and they split up. We stayed here while he lived in Maine with his parents, well that's what was supposed to happen anyways. There was a severe thunderstorm that night and he started swerving out of control and crashed. If it weren't for the broadcast on the news, we never would have known."

"Lauren, I'm really sorry"

He looked into my eyes and hugged me. I just sat there, with my arms wrapped back around him, appreciating the comfort.

It was one of those topics that I didn't like talking about. One of those stories where you can't help but get emotional when you tell somebody, no matter how much it affects you.

"It's fine, I'm just gonna go to bed now, I'm tired"

"Goodnight Lauren"

"Night"

Ezio got up and left my room, closing the door behind him.

Once Ezio was gone, I got myself settled in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Italian translations

Grazie- Thank you

va bene- alright

mi dispiace- I'm sorry

bella- beautiful

* * *

Again, it would be very nice if you dropped a review! Lets me know how I'm doing.

If you find any typos just pm me the mistake and I'll be sure to change it!


	3. Don't Look Or It Takes You

Another chapter is up!

I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!

Thank you to the people who favorited this story:

kittenthefox

crimsonjoker18

SpartanEra

Also Thank you to the people who followed this story:

kittenthefox

crimsonjoker18

TheMidnightRuby

SpartanEra

(Cool names btw guys, you really get creative with these!)

* * *

I woke up the next morning alone in my bed. No Ezio, "Was it just a dream?" I then look around and a pile of clothing and weapons. I get out of the bed and walk to the desk and pick up Ezio's hidden blade. "Yeah, this isn't a dream" I set the blade down. "What's that smell?" there was something going on in the kitchen. "Oh my god, EZIO!" I ran down stairs and I turned the corner to see Ezio at the stove cooking. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I brushed my long bangs out of my face. "Yeah. Um what are you doing?" he laughed "I was making us breakfast" "Aww, that's sweet. Thanks" I smiled at him, but it then faltered as I realized something "Umm, how'd you get the stove to work?" "I just pressed some buttons and turned a few dials" "Did it ever occur to you that you could have burned the house down?" he just smirked at me "Well it didn't, did it?" I rolled my eyes. "Grab two plates. We'll split this okay?" I did, and handed them to him. He cut it in half and set it on the plates. "Here you go" I took the plate and sat down right next to Ezio. I looked down at the food, "It looks and smells great" "try it" I cut off a piece with my fork and ate it "holy crap that's good!" he just smiled as if saying 'yes, I know. Be impressed, be very impressed' "where'd you learn to make this?" "My Madre taught me some years ago how to cook. But, I forget what this is called" "well whatever it is, you have to make it more often" "I will." We soon finished eating breakfast and Ezio once again, leaving me to do whatever I wanted to. So I grabbed black flag off my night stand, "To the Tv!" I ran downstairs and past Ezio who was washing dishes and smirked at my childish behavior. I jumped over the couch and rushed over to my….Playstation. "Damn it, I forgot it was gone" I said, pretty bummed out. I walked over to the couch and threw the game onto it. "How comes whenever I want to play something really bad, it always ends up being broken or lost!" I heard Ezio yell from the kitchen "Life isn't fair" "well no shit Sherlock," I muttered. Then, just out of the blue the doorbell rang. I sighed, "I'll get it" I got up, walked to the front door and opened it. It was a UPS guy. "Lauren Ackerman?" "Yeah," "I have a package for you. Sign here." I took the little pompilot did as he asked. "Here you go!" he handed me a new, boxed up Ps3 "Um, I didn't order a new console" "How long did you have your last one?" "Like, eight months." "Well, that is covered by the one year warranty. If your console gets broken or damaged in the one year given then your Playstation is replaced" "Uh, ok" he then shoved the box in my hands and got back in his truck and drove off. I walked back inside and shut the door with my foot. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." I set the thing down and opened the box, taking it out and hooking it up. "There! Like it never even broke….or disappeared" I shook my head, trying to remove the ridiculous thought. I put in Black Flag and sat down on the couch, controller in hand.

After getting 20 minutes into the game Ezio joined me on the couch, sitting to the right of me. "What are you playing?" "Black Flag" "that game you got with your friend" "Mmhm." "Who is that?" he pointed to the blond haired pirate. "That's Edward Kenway, the Assassin this game focuses on." "Oh" after a few minuets he started asking questions again. "You said I was in a game earlier." "Yeah, that's right" "What happens in my future?" I stopped playing and paused the game and looked at him. "I can't tell you" "Why not?" "It's YOUR life, I'm not gonna tell you what happens. It's your job to find out" I unpaused the game and continued playing.

After 3 hours of playing I finally got off and ordered dinner. It was pizza, again. I don't feel like cooking and cleaning up. I'm being my Lauren self, lazy. As we waited for the pizza to arrive we watched tv, more Impractical Jokers. The doorbell rang, as I got up to get it I heard Ezio say "Wait, who's Larry?" I laughed as I walked to the door. Trying to get my laughing in check, I opened the door "Hi" ""Your total is 12.95" I handed him a twenty "Keep the change" "Thanks, are you alone?" I looked behind me, "Why?" "Oh, your place looks a little deserted that's all" "Alright" I took the pizza and shut the door. I walked into the kitchen "Hey, dinners here" "Coming." Ezio walked in and went to the cupboard and grabbed two plates, handing one to me "Thank you" When we finished eating I was the one to clean up, I also decided to do the laundry. I collected all the dirty clothes and put them in the washing machine. I went to go see what Ezio was doing, he was in the family room with the tv remote in his hand, and there was nothing but static on the tv. I grabbed the remote out of his hands "What'd you do?" "Nothing, I only pressed this" he pointed to the power button. "And it did this?" I asked, nodding my head towards the tv. "Yes" I sighed. "This things a piece of shit. Guess we'll have to find something else to occupy us" I went upstairs to my room and he followed me, I sat at my computer and proceeded to check my emails. I don't normally get emails, but I still check them once in a while. "What?" there had been an email sent to me. It said READ ASAP! And it was sent at 8:15, that wasn't too long ago, it's 8:30 now. Must be important then. I read it. It was the weirdest email I have ever received. It was a warning of some sort, to get out of the house before "they" get you. The email was poorly written, filled with misspelled words and random capitalized letters. It was like someone wrote it without thinking it through first. I checked the address, it was from Aindustries63956286 . It looked oddly real, and an email address with .gov is not something that is just handed out. "Woah, okay. This is starting to scare me" Ezio came over and leaned down to see the computer screen. He read the email. "Probably just some kids playing a trick" "Y-yeah, just a prank" I deleted the message and got ready for bed.

I woke up and checked my phone, 9:59. I sighed, "Since I'm already up I guess I'll get some water" I took my phone with me downstairs to the kitchen. I got my glass of water and set it on the edge of the counter and took out my phone that buzzed,

Caroline: So, you like Black Flag so far? I just beat the game

Me: Wow Caroline, that much of an addict? And yes, I think it's pretty cool

Caroline: Hell ya I am! What up?

Me: Nutin much. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know whose email address Aindustries63956286 is would you?

Caroline: Hmmm, no. Sorry. Why?

Me: Cause I just got the creepiest email of my life today coming from that address saying to get out of the house or "they'll" get you

I pressed send, and waited. Only for a little red circle with a white exclamation mark to show up next to the message "message cannot send!" I slammed my fist on the granite counter "Aww this is some bull shit! First the tv now this?!" I sighed and took another sip of water before going back upstairs. I got in bed right beside Ezio and fell asleep.

All of a sudden I was woken up by a crash downstairs I sat up and thought about going to check it out when I thought about what it could be, it could be an intruder…or the cup I left on the edge of the counter earlier. I looked at my phone, it was 3:22 a.m. I rolled over and tapped Ezio on the shoulder and I whispered "Hey, I think someone's downstairs!" he quickly turned over to reveal he wasn't Ezio. The man then grabbed my wrist. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" "Your worst nightmare" I was freaking out. I pulled my wrist away and kicked him in the face, he doubled over in pain, which resulted in him falling off the side of the bed. I jumped up, and bolted out the room to the kitchen downstairs. As soon as I got there I ran into someone. I was on the floor, vulnerable. A man then leaned down and grabbed me by the waist. I then grabbed both sides of his head by his hair and slammed it against the corner of the wall repeatedly until he let go. I got up and ran to the other set of stairs to find Ezio. My foot just hit the first step when someone else grabbed me, their arm around my waist, and pulled me away from the stairs. With the guy behind me I brought my hand up behind his head and grabbed his hair, pulling hard. Seeing my intentions, he put his hand around my throat and pushed my head back, slightly choking me. The man then said in a hushed voice, "It's me, Ezio!" He let me go and turned me around to face him. I let out a sigh of relief and I hugged him and he hugged back. We separated, "That message was real! Whoever sent it knew this was going to happen, it was a warning!" "So what are we going to do?" "We need to get out of the house and go next door so we can call the police, let's go!" I opened the door, but was stopped when I heard the caulking of a gun. I slowly turned around to find Ezio being held back with his hands up and a gun to his head. The man holding the gun said "try to run or scream and I'll put a bullet through his skull, understood?" I just stood there, not knowing what to do, but then one of the men came forward with hand cuffs and duct tape. It was either fight or flight. I ran out the door as fast as I could, but didn't get very far, as I fell to the ground with a bullet in my right arm. I rolled over holding my now bloody arm as tight as possible. The shock from the pain momentarily blinded me. The man then put his gun back to Ezio's head, and nodded towards me. "Grab her." The two men came bolting towards me and cuffed my hands behind my back, but hadn't yet put the tape on.

As I was being carried away I saw Ezio still being held with the gun to his head, and mouthed "find me" he slowly nodded to show me that he understood. When we got close enough to the van the guy took the gun and hit him in the side of the head. Ezio then fell to the ground unconscious, and the man then left the building to join us near the van. He had a smile on his face. That's when I went to scream, but it was already too late. They put the tape over my mouth a wet cloth on my nose and threw me into the van. Laughing, as I passed out.

* * *

Italian Translations

Madre- Mother

* * *

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Another chapter done!

And as always, if you liked it PLEASE write a review, I really need your guys feed back on this.


	4. A Warm Welcome

I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!

Another chapter done!

Thanks so much to the following who followed this story!

KyoKaraMaohGirl

ReadsToMuchALot

Thanks to the following who favorited this story!

ttcroc11

ReadsToMuchALot

Enjoy!

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. "W-what the hell? Who just leaves someone unconscious in the bathroom?!" I put my hand up to my head and hissed. I looked down at what was affecting my arm and saw the bullet wound from the night before. "That's fucking disgusting." I say as I stare at the bloody crater. As I'm admiring my gunshot wound the bathroom door opens and a man walks in. "Hey….woah. What the hell happened to you?" "I was shot" I say simply, as if it were no big deal, but in reality it FUCKING HURT! ""So you're the new subject Abstergo dropped off" "Apparently" I said somewhat sarcastically. "Come on, I'll help you clean that up." He walked around me and helped me stand up. Then took me to the sink and opened the cabinet under it. I just sat on the counter. He pulled out some gauze and peroxide and a cotton pad. "Alright" he held my arm out over the sink and poured the peroxide over the wound, and put a cotton pad over it and wrapped it in gauze. "There ya go" I rubbed my arm "Thanks" I hopped off the counter and followed the man into the bedroom. He sat on the bed as I just stood and paced a bit.

"So, why are you here?" I scoffed "That's what I'd like to know" "You mean they didn't tell you yet?" "No" "Then you still have to meet Vidic, he's a crazy son of a bitch" I groaned "do I have to?" "I'm afraid so" I sighed. "You never did tell me your name" "It's Lauren Ackerman" "German?" "Ya, and Italian, and a little bit of Polish" "Interesting," "Ya don't say" the room became awkwardly silent, and the man cleared his throat and quickly stood up "I'm Desmond by the way" he held out his hand and I shook it. 'Yeah I know who you are' I thought to myself. "Hey" as soon as I said that the door opened and out came Warren fucking Vidic. "Good morning Mr. Miles, Mrs. Ackerman. If you would please come with me" he extended his arm and I let go of Desmond's hand and walked passed Vidic into the huge Animus room. Warren tried to set his hand on my shoulder but I saw it coming and slide awkwardly out of the way and made my way over to the Animus. I heard Desmond from the other room, the door still open "Leave her alone Doc, your creeping her out" "More than you know" I muttered.

I saw Lucy typing away at the computer. Warren cleared his throat and Lucy stopped what she was doing. "You must be Lauren" "Maybe…." I said wearily "Quit the act. We already know who you are. Now, get on and lie down." "Not until you tell me what this is." I already knew what it was, I just had to act dumb so they won't get suspicious. "It's an Animus" Lucy answered. "Yes, it lets you relive the memories of your ancestors. Now, get in" "I'm not going to let you poke around inside me for personal information" Warren rolled his eyes "It's not yours so it's not personal" "It's not yours so yours not getting it" I quickly retorted. "Don't fight with me, you have no idea who you're dealing with" "Don't fight with me you don't know who you're dealing with. And I know who you are" he scoffed "Then who are we?" "You already know the answer, so why are you asking me?" Warren looked steamed. "Wow, you guys are way stupider than you let on" "Don't make me call security!" "Don't make me call your mom! I bet she'd love to know all about your kiddie fetish, and how you kidnap them in the middle of the night. And when there no longer of use to you, you kill them!" "That's it. I am calling security!" "You do that."

Only seconds later a whole bunch of security guards came running through the door, all of them holding batons. "Oh wow, the 5th grade marching band is here! Are you gonna do a little trick with your baton? Maybe give it a twirl! Why don't I show you MY moves and take your little stick, and shove it UP YOUR ASS!" I ran toward one and ripped the thing right from his hands. I raised it above my head and brought it down with such great force it actually made a cracking sound when it hit his skull. I then turned around to face the rest of them. I threw the stuck at one of the guys in the back and it hit him in the eye, he dropped his and brought his hand to hold his injured eye. That made them all look back to see the now crying man. This gave me a chance to kick the closest guy to me in the balls. He fell down groaning. I ran over to another one and brought his head down and smashed my knee against his nose, I heard it brake and went one to another soon to be victim. I pulled the hair of another guard. He screamed and I moved my arm just a bit lower so it was on his neck, putting him in a full nelson. I pulled my arm back as hard as I could. The man was scratching at the arm pressing against his wind pipe, which wasn't enough to make me let go. Him still being in my grip he passed out, I found a gun holstered on his pants and pulled it out. I then let them man drop, and pointed the gun at warren and the remaining guards. I shot the last three, and went over to the room where Desmond was being held and walked backwards to it. I looked over at the panel, it was locked. I shot it and the door automatically opened and he instantly came out. When he saw the gore he asked "Lauren what's going on?!" "Were leaving, let's go" I took his arm and pulled him with me. I was still pointing the gun at Warren, but brought it over to the other panel and shot that one. The door opened and we ran out. "Do you know the way out?'' I contemplated the path him and Lucy took to escape Abstergo and used that as a guide. "Through here!" I motioned to the glass door at the end of the long hallway. I didn't need to shot the panel this time, the door was glass, so I shot it. The door broke into millions of little pieces, and we ran through it, trying to avoid the shards of glass poking out. "Warren's got some fucked up interior decorators" I commented, quoting Desmond from the game. He looked over at me "I was thinking the same thing" "Really?" I said, slightly sarcastic.

We reached the bottom floor, but I couldn't remember the pattern Lucy went in through the cubicles, so I just had to wing it. "Come on" we just ended up running to the very end and going that way. There were surprisingly no guards, but we ended up at the last elevator with the access code. "What was it, 3247? No, 7423? No, Aww come on!" "Alright, let's see. In the game the code consisted of 4 numbers, 2347, now 3247 didn't work and 7432 didn't work either. So it has to be, 2347!" I punched in half the code best just as I went for the third digit we both heard the sound of guns being caulked. "Well I must say it was an amazing attempt" we turned around to find Warren with at least twenty of his guards all pointing guns at us. "You didn't think you'd actually get far did you?" he laughed. "Get them" eight guards came after me and only three for Desmond. I thought to myself, wow, there actually afraid of me. Cool! The men came at me, but I didn't go without a fight, I punched and kicked and bit and scratched, just doing whatever I could do to possible get these idiots off me. But sadly I was over powered and seeing as I wasn't going to give up anytime soon I was injected with some loopy juice from a syringe and quickly passed out.

"Hey, you ok?" I was awoken by a worried Desmond. "What? Y-yeah I'm fine" I got up out of the bed, "Wow, I'm surprised they had the decency to put me on the bed!" Desmond scratched the back of his head "Actually, I put you there. They just threw you on the floor." "Of course. They are SO getting two girls one cupped!" "Uh, what's that?" I turned around to face him. "Well, you know what two girls one cup is right?" "Sadly, yes." He hung his head "I'm gonna take my phone, get that video, put it on loop, and tape my phone to the security camera in the bathroom. So that when they 'check' on us while we're taking a shower or something, they'll get an unexpected surprise." I scoffed "my ancestors memories are already going to be put on display, I'd rather not have the same done to my boobs." I rent and set up my phone and played the video, then I got undressed and took a shower.

I ended up taking the longest shower of my life. It doesn't affect me, it's not like I'm paying the water bill. When I finished I turned off the water and went to grab my towel. Damn it, I forgot one. I sighed. "Desmond!" "What?" "Can you get me a towel, I knida forgot to get one" "Sure" 'that was weird, the door didn't even open when he came in…' Desmond was back in a few second with my towel. "Here" I took it and dried myself off. After I was dry I got out of the shower, only to find Desmond at the ink combing his hair. I suddenly thought to myself 'what hair does he have to comb!' I rolled my eyes, and took my cloths into the other room and got dressed.

After a bit Desmond came out of the bathroom and I challenged him to a game a flappy bird. He accepted, so I got my phone down from the camera and opened the app and started a game. I got to 39, while Desmond on the other hand made it to 12. "This game is impossible!" "No, you just really bad at it" "Well, I don't know about you but I'm tired. So I'll be going to bed, you going to join me?" I waved him off, my eyes glued to my phone. "Ya, in a little bit" "Alright, goodnight" "goodnight." He turned the lights off and rolled over, his back facing me. I pulled up my photo album and the first picture that popped up was of Ezio. It had been an interesting picture, one which had been accidental. Where I asked Ezio to get a number for me out of my notes, but instead pressed the camera app out of curiosity. He then proceeded to take multiple selfies, not knowing what he was doing and that each photo would be saved onto my album. I stared at the picture for a bit and then started crying. I missed him so much, it hurt. I didn't want to be here, I want be home! With Ezio! I just want to be with him again. I mean who knows what could happen to me here, I could die, and he'd have no idea, he could still look for me, and not even know I'm 6 feet underground. "Damn it Ezio, save me. I can't stay here"

* * *

Again, thank you to the people who reviewed and favorited this story.

Please please please review, it means a lot to me. I love to hear your responses.


	5. Animus First Timer

I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!

Thank you to those who reviewed!

SargentFalco- Thanks! I hope this stays entertaining to your standards! :D

Throthgar's bane- Yes, Vidic can do that sometimes. Especially like he did with Desmond in the games. I enjoy your opinion on the story, and this is meant to be an Ezio x oc, and will definitely be more of that in the coming chapters. :)

Thank you to those who favorited!

SargentFalco

Mental Strike

Thank you to those who followed!

SargentFalco

Mental Strike

Enjoy!

* * *

Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, CRASH!

"Mhnmnhm, stop." Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, Flap, CRASH!

"Des, w-what the hell…are you playing flappy bird on my phone?" I opened my eyes and rolled over to my right to see a very concentrated Desmond holding my phone in his hand, tapping furiously. I grinned at him. "So you do like flappy bird" He scoffed. "No, I'm just trying to beat your score" I laughed "Good luck with that" I got up and was getting dressed in the bathroom when I heard Desmond yell. I ran into the bedroom to see what was going on. "Desmond what the hell!" "I died again!" I let out a sigh of relief. "I thought someone had attacked you." "I give up. Ya know what, Screw this game" he then threw my phone on the bed. "Hey, that thing was expensive." I had to admit, it was kinda hilarious seeing Desmond act like a two year old. Pouting and throwing the phone. "Calm down, there are other things your good at." "Oh yeah, like what?" "Well, you stopped my arm from getting worse. Just a few more days like that and I'd be a female version of Malik" Desmond looked up at me with a puzzled face "Wait, how do you know about Malik?" Just realizing what I said I started stuttering "W-what, uhhh. W-who's tha...I've never...heard" and as I was trying to play it off like a boss, but totally failing the door opened. "Ah, Mr. Miles, you're up! Good. We have a long day ahead of us. Come along now." He sighed and got up "Right" and went with him. "Wait, what am I supposed to do while I wait for him?" I asked as he was walking out the door. "I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do." He grinned evilly and left. The door locking automatically behind him. "What a dick" I turned around and flopped back on the bed, thinking of more possible ways to possibly piss Warren off. "Hmm, I could blast rap music. Oh wait, wouldn't that disrupt Desmond's session? Oh well, I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it too" I went on YouTube and found some good songs. "Ohh, I like this one!" I pressed the play button and as soon as I did "Get low" started playing.

"How's he doing?" "Great, I think just a few more memories and we should be-" TO THE WINDOW, TO THE WALL. THE SWEAT DROP DOWN MY BALLS! "What is that infuriating noise?!" "I think it's coming from the bedroom" Lucy answered. Warren sighed angrily "Pull him out for now, well continue later." "Your giving him a break?" "Yes." As Lucy pulled Desmond out Warren went to put the music to rest. He opened the door, "What on earth?!" AND ALL YOU BITCHES CRAWL! I was twerking upside down on the wall when he came in. I looked over. "Oh hey Doc. Wanna join me? Come on, Shake that flat ass!" "Enough!" I pushed off the wall and was back on the ground on my feet. "Where is that music coming from?!" "It's my phone" I picked it up, showing him. He walked towards me. "Give it to me." I pulled my arm back, so it was out of his reach. "Come and take it from me. And besides, it's not like I'm contacting help. Dirty music should be the worst of your fears" "Fine. But if you DO ever use it for that purpose, I am taking it away and breaking it!" "Whatever, I got a warranty for Warren" he grumbled and left the room, and that's when Desmond came in, smiling. "I wasn't aware there was a dance party goin on" I turned around and snapped my fingers "it's not a dance party, it's a twerk off" "Oh, right" "wanna twerk with me?" "Nah, I'm good" he sat down on the bed "Thanks to your little 'Dance party'-" "it was a twerk off" I corrected him "due to your twerk off I was able to get a break from the animus" he lied down on the bed with his hands behind his head. "That was the idea. Well, sort of" "Sort of?" "It was also meant to piss of Vidic" he looked at me, raising an eyebrow "Did it work?" "Yup!" He laughed and I turned the song back on. TO THE WINDOW THE WALL! The door opened and in came Vidic once again. "Will you turn that crap off!" I just kept pausing and unpausing the song just to piss him off even further. TO THE- WIN-DOW-TO THE- WA-LL-THE SWEAT-DROP-DO-WN-MA- "Don't" he gave me a warning look. BALLS! He lifted his hand as if he were to slap me, but then in came Lucy. "I'll, take it from here Warren. Just let me handle this." "Fine." He walked out of the room. Lucy sighed and looked at us, "Guys, not that I don't love that song, but please, keep the volume in check." "Yes mom." I said and Desmond looked at me like he was about ready to laugh, but held it in. Lucy nodded and left, the door closing behind her. Desmond and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh my God, did you see his face?" I laughed way harder than I should have and fell off the bed. "Are you ok?" still laughing I replied "Ya" after a few minutes we calmed down and stopped laughing. I checked my phone. It was only 3:33. I sighed "Well, I'm board" "Then why don't you come with me?" A sneaky Warren asked from the door way. "Jeez, creep much doc?" he seemed to brush off that comment. "Now, will you be coming with me or will I have to call security?" "I don't think thad do you much good." I walked past him and stood in front of the animus. "So, who's memories am I going to relive?" I asked Lucy who was yet again typing away at the computer. "Were going back to the Italian Renaissance, where you will be reliving the life of a murderous plague doctor" "Hmmm, interesting" "Yes, it is. Now, get on" "alright" I got on and laid down and the glass shield when over my eyes. This is so cool, yet scary at the same time. I thought to myself. "Is Vidic gonna be coming back?" Warren had mysteriously vanished. "No" "Good. I don't like him." She laughed "I've noticed" and as soon as she said that I was inside the animus. A field of light blue smoke was all I saw, until it started. The thing I've seen so many times happen before was actually happening to me. Italy was being built before my very eyes. I recognized this place, it was Florence. After everything loaded I was in the body of the plague doctor.

* * *

"Leaches are the key to a healthy lifestyle! Come good people, start taking your health more seriously!" No matter how much I preach, nobody ever give a damn. I must do something about this. I was pulled from my thoughts by a patient. "Ben trovato Doctor" "Hmmm… fratelli Auditore. Why am I not surprised" I saw these two all the time. Always coming to me whenever they get injured. Whether it be bumps or bruises. Scrapes or scratches, they always came to me. No one else. I reached out and grabbed his chin, turning his head to inspect the wound. "You've made quite a mess of yourself, young man." "It's nothing really" "You must help him, that pretty face is his only asset." "forttiti" I smiled behind my mask. Ah, typical siblings. I got out a cloth that's been soaked in a cleansing solution and dabbed it on his cuts. "Well, the cut isn't too deep. So it won't need to be stitched up. It will scar though, but just the one on your lip. The other should heal." The elder one handed me 30 florins "Grazie" I nodded, and they left.

* * *

I was pulled from the Animus. Coming back to reality. I opened my eyes. Seeing the glass cover being lifted, I sat up. "Get up slowly" Lucy warned me, and I did as she said. "So, how was your first time in the animus?" "Amazing! How long was in there?" "Four hours" "Really? It all goes by so fast, like it was a dream" "Yeah, that's what most of the past subjects say." "What do the rest of the subjects call it?" she paused for a few seconds "A nightmare." I turned away and went back to the room, Lucy went back to typing. "A nightmare?" I whispered to myself. I felt horrible, just thinking about all of the poor people who had to go through that. Were they like Desmond? Did they have a choice? Or did they dedicate their lives to their research, not knowing what it could cost them? I tried to shake my head from that thought, but my mind just wouldn't let it leave. I got back in the room and fell on the bed. "So, how was it?" "Fantastic" I buried my face into the pillow. "Hey, you alright?" "I'm just tired. I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight" "Goodnight" he turned off the lights and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Italian Translations

Ben trovato- good to see you

fratelli- brothers

forttiti- go fuck yourself

grazie- thank you

* * *

Thank you guys so much for favoriting/following/reviewing, it means a lot to me. keep it up!

Note: any flamers who wish to review MUST pm me. Thank you, and look forward to what you have to say!


	6. You Don't Always Get What You Want

I'm baaaaaaack. Sorry to all the people who actually give a shit about this story. i haven't posted in forever. i was busy playing Infamous Second Son, i recently got it so iv'e been playing it allot. It is the most addicting game I've ever played! There's just something about about blowing up D.U.P stuff. It's so fun! And before you read this, just know that Nolan North is the man who voices Desmond in the AC series, just in case you didn't know that.

Reviews!

NightlyRowenTree- Thank you! I love it too! just kidding. But honesty I'm glad you love it!

EyesOfLight- Yes you can. And can i just say how awesome you made my weekend?! I am sincerely happy that you loved it so much! And, because you requested it, I have given everybody their own line to speak. I hope it pleases you and i sure hope i did it right.

Thank you to all who followed!

Captain bubbles95- thank you, best name ever by the way. ;)

TheifOfInsanity- thank you! love your name also!

NightlyRowenTree- thanks! don't know what your name is supposed to mean, but it sounds awesome! has a Zelda-ish vibe to it. Nice!

Thank you to all who favorited!

CaptainSanchez

Captain bubble95

NightlyRowenTree

* * *

Desmond woke up to see sitting on the edge of the bed I was holding onto a necklace I was wearing. He stretched and yawned. Then turned around to fully see me. He my thoughtful face. I was still playing with my necklace.

"Hey. You ok?"

I looked over at him

"Ya"

"You're missing someone."

"How'd you know?"

He shrugged

"Manly instinct"

I scoffed playfully

"Manly instinct?"

"It's a thing"

Desmond, after changing was called into the animus.

"Alright Desmond, you're up"

I turned around to see him walking out the door

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

As soon as it was evident that the door was closed I got up and went into the bathroom, making sure the cameras had been powered down. I looked under the sink for any useful items.

"Ok, we got, Bleach, Drain cleaner and some arm and hammer"

I took the three items and set them all on the counter.

"Alright, let's see. If I can remember correctly back into my days in chem about these two."

I stood in front of the sink with my hand holding my chin for a good solid 5 minutes.

"Damn, the only thing that comes to mind when I think of my time in chemistry class is that obnoxious periodic table of elements song. Awe fuck me."

I curse as the old song gets stuck in my head

"Screw this. I'm googling it."

I whip out my phone from my pocket and look up some ways to use bathroom cleaners as weapons.

"Ok, so it says that Sodium Hypochlorite, which is in bleach, and Hydrochloric Acid, which is found in most drain cleaners, when mixed together create a deadly smoke cloud. Burning your eyes, throat and nose and could potentially kill you if exposed to long."

I smiled to myself evilly

"This might work. Now all I need is a shell for my explosive and I should be good. Something glass would work best."

I thought for a moment

"I could use a light bulb. No, none of these are bulbs, there all rods"

I said as I looked around the bathroom

"wait, what about the alarm?"

I went back into the bedroom and found what I was looking for. The alarm light.

"Hello"

I reached up and tried to grab it, but I was too short. So I pulled over the night stand and stood up on it, unscrewed the bulb and took it out.

"Ah Ha!"

All of a sudden the alarm from which I took the light from went off. Even the alarm wasn't flashing, te sound still went off.

"Awe shit. Shut up shut up shut up!"

The alarm wasn't stopping, so I grabbed a cup from the bathroom, filled it up with water and thre it onto the panel, the open circuit allowed the water to seep in, causing it to die. But just when I thought that was the last possible thing that could ruin my day, Warren came in.

"What did you do!"

"Who ever said I had anything to do with the alarm?"

"First of all, you're the only one stupid enough to make the alarm go off. Second, there's water dripping from the wall and there's a cup in your hand! You threw water on it!"

"Just because I'm holding the murder weapon doesn't mean I committed the crime"

"You're the only one that was in this room!"

"Well maybe it was an accident"

"How could this be an accident! You deliberately threw water on the alarm!"

"Maybe it was thirsty, and I tried to give it some water! At least I'm thinking about others, unlike you! You cold hearted jackass!"

"That is it! I'm calling security!"

"Go ahead Bon Qui Qui!"

"Warren!"

Lucy was calling out to him

"I think Desmond just found something!

Warren turned around to face me

"I'll be back for you, later"

I smiled at him

"You do that"

He carried the conversation as he walked out the door.

"Yes Mrs Stillman, what is it."

"I think we're close to-"

And just as she was about to finish, the door shut, and automaticly locked itself.

"No!"

I ran over and pressed my ear against the door

"what will we do Warren?"

"We'll continue with the sessions until we've found what we needed. Then, we can-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm went off again. I took my shoe off and threw it at it.

'Shut. UP!"

The alarm was gone for good.

"-We'll rid of him."

"Warren, we can't just-"

"remember, who makes the decisions here Mrs. Stillman"

I heard her sigh

"You do"

"That's right. Now, after we have gotten what we need from him, you will take him. Make the escape, and bring him to the hideout. Then resume with the rest of our plan. Understood?"

"Yes"

"Good. Any other questions?"

"What about Lauren?"

"We'll keep an eye on her, see if she's useful of some sort."

There was a pause

"Oh and, take Mr. Miles out for now. Have him continue tomorrow"

I backed away from the door.

"Wait, she was working for them the whole time? The ambush at the hideout was supposed to happen and she knew all along?"

I fell onto the bed.

"She never wanted to help Desmond, she wanted him dead."

I stood up

"I gotta tell Desmond!"

A thought popped into my mind, and I sat back on the bed again

"I can't tell him. I know too much! I know exactly how this ends. And if I do tell him, he'll know something's up! And then when I do tell him who I really am he won't believe me and fall right into Warren's trap!"

I got just enough time to finish my rant and get back to normal as the man who I was freaking out over walks in. I quickly picked up my shoe and proceeded to put it back on.

"Hey"

I looked up

"Hey"

"Watcha doin?"

"I'm just putting my shoe back on"

"Why'd you take it off?"

I jerked my thumb over at the dripping, broken alarm

"I threw it at that. Damn thing Wouldn't shut up"

"I gotta watch myself around you. Wouldn't want to take a shoe to the head"

"haha, yeah"

I finished putting it on, and adjusting the laces.

"So, what did you do in there?"

"nothing special, just jumped around as Altaïr, messing with Malik."

"sounds fun"

Desmond stopped and gave me a wired face

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. You know about Ataïr. How? It feels like you know more than me. So out with it. I want to know"

"I can't tell you. Not yet at least."

"Come on,"

"I'll tell you, but just not now. Alright?"

"Fine."

We sat in silence for a bit till my phone buzzed.

"what was that?"

"My phone"

I took it out and checked it. Someone had sent me a text. It was my mom.

"Lauren?"

"Mom?"

"Oh thank God! Your brother and I have been trying to contact your for weeks! The messages just haven't been able to send"

Weird. I had internet, but no signal to send a text or call.

"here, texting takes to long. Just call me real quick"

I waited for a few a seconds and the phone rang. I pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Lauren! It's a miracle to hear your voice again!"

I instantly started crying.

"It's great to hear you too. Hey, are the guys there?"

By guys I meant Ezio and my brother.

"There right here"

"Am I on speaker phone?"

"Ya"

"Hey Lauren!"

"Ciao bella"

"Delsin! Ezio! Holy shit, I miss you guys so much!"

"We miss you too."

Delsin spoke up

"Lauren, who took you"

"you wont believe this, but Abstergo"

"Lauren, this isn't funny. Who took you"

"I'm not joking, you really think I'd joke about something like this!"

I sighed

"Here. I can prove it. Say something Des"

I put the phone up to him

"Uhhh, hi?"

"I didn't get kidnapped by Nolan North. This is the real Desmond. I mean, how would Ezio be standing right by you if I was lying about all this huh?"

"That's Ezio!"

I mentally face palmed.

"Well of course it's him! Who would look exactly like him, have the same voice as him and be exceptionally good with weaponry!"

"You know I didn't get that far in the series! Don't do this to me!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that you need to get me out of here."

"We're trying. We've even contacted the police"

My eyes widened at that statement

"NO! DON'T!"

"Why?"

"First off, this place shouldn't even exist. Second of all, Abstergo is Abstergo. If they want something they get it. So if they want information from the police they'll get it. I can't let you guys risk yourselves for me. I'll find a way for you guys to find me."

"Hey, could I maybe speak to Desmond for a sec?"

"Uh, Desmond?"

"Sure"

I handed him the phone, making sure it was on speaker

"Desmond, you've been at Abstergo for a while right?"

"Yeah"

"And you know how to do some tricks with the security system or someone who does right?"

"Of course"

"Can you maybe help us get my little sister out of there? Please man, we just want to be a family again"

He sighed

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks"

"No problem, and by the way, they'll confiscate her phone when they find out what she's been doing. But you can still contact her through email. There's a computer here. With luck I can hack her into it so she can talk to you."

"Great"

I freaked out as I started hearing foot steps

"Desmond, the door!"

"Shit! Gotta go bye!"

And he hung up. Hanging me my phone I shoved it under the mattress

The door opened to reveal Lucy with our dinner. It was soup with a piece of bread.

"We're gonna die if you keep feeding us the same damn thing every day. I'm not getting my needed vitamins!"

She handed me my food

"Oh, would you like a vitamin tablet?"

"Pssh, no. it's probably just a powdered version of chloroform"

"Then don't complain"

"Meh"

She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Is there anything else I can get you princess?"

"Oh I'm a princes now? Well then, I'd love to watch a movie. How does Jaws sound Des?"

"I'm up for it"

Lucy sighed

"Guys, you know we don't have a TV"

"That's fine. We could watch it on the Animus. My brother and I saw it a few months ago. So we could just leech the memory off of him"

She laughed sarcastically

"Goodnight guys"

"Night Luce"

She then left the room, leaving us to eat dinner and discus some random things as we always do.

"You never told me you had a brother"

"Well you never asked"

"Got any other siblings?"

"Only the one"

"So then who's Ezio?"

I almost spilled my soup

"He's a friend, he was left to pretty much baby sit me. Make sure I didn't burn down the house while my family was gone. That sorta thing"

"Oh."

"Yeah"

I said as I reached back and took out my phone from its hiding spot and started playing a movie

"I have Jaws downloaded on my phone"

"Sweet"

I pressed play and we sat there and watched the movie, we eventually moved to lay on the bed. After the movie was over went to bed. It was pretty late and Desmond had another session tomorrow. He needs more sleep than I do. But me? I'm having way to many thoughts going through my head to even consider sleeping. So, I got up and snuck out of the bedroom and over to the computer Lucy is always so busy tying on. I go to unlock it, but theres no lock.

"Weird"

I get into the email account of Abstergo and along the way I found a map of some sort, to the building, so I tag that in the email, add directions to the place and send the email. As I go about doing that I see something familiar. It's the email address that I just used.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

The email that was sent to me on the night I was taken was sent from here.

"Someone here, wanted to warn me of them. It sure as hell wasn't Warren, and I don't think Lucy would care that much…..oh my God. It was Desmond! How could I not have noticed! I'm such a fucking idiot."

I needed a minute to put all this shit together, so I sat down on the edge of the animus.

"Desmond sent that email to warn me. He tried to protect me from ever having to deal with this crap. Awe man. I don't even want to know what they'll do to him if they ever found out what he did for me."

I just sat there for a while, thinking, but then I got up, took a picture of the map to keep for myself and walked back to the room. I was only ten feet away from the door when I heard footsteps and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wha-?"

I wasn't even able to finish what I was saying as I was turned around and punched in the side of the face, knocking me out.

* * *

Italian Translations

Ciao- Hello

bella- beautiful

* * *

Yus. I did just named my brother Delsin. problem? anyway, i might just make an Infamous Second Son fanfiction after I'm done with this one. I've been wanting to do a Delsin x reader. So if you would be interested in reading that, then please leave a comment, either in the reviews or PM me. Also, i have summer school, for the first time! So, the update of chapters may speed up, but might also slow down. So if you don't see a chapter up in a few weeks blame school.

As always Favorite, follow and review! Thank you!


	7. The Internet Is My Only Friend

Damn, sorry for that chapter and it taking so long, I had a minor writers block, and summer school ISN'T helping. Anyway, here it is, the next chapter, as promised.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

Throthgar's bane- Awe, thank you! But the best story in AC ff? I don't know...there are some pretty good ones out there, (like yours)

SaphiraRyuuka- Don't worry, this story will never be discontinued. I even had some ideas for a sequel today ;)

Links to videos mentioned will be listed below!

**Also mild rape ahead! It is very short, but I've set up barriers that will tell you when its starting and when its over, so if you don't like that, then look for the notifications!**

* * *

"She's fine. Leave her be."

"Warren, she was found on the floor by her room unconscious. So no, she isn't fine."

"Trust me-"

"Warren please, go outside. I'll be there in a minute"

I heard the door close.

I groaned and my eyes fluttered open.

"What. The hell."

Lucy was hovering over me

"You feeling any better?"

I looked around the room. I've never seen this place before

"Where are we?"

"We're in Abstergo's infirmary"

"Abstergo has an infirmary?"

"Yes"

"Wow, had no idea"

There was a short pause, and I just fiddled with my thumbs for a bit

"So, about last night…"

"We have no idea who hit you"

"What?!"

"Someone somehow disabled the cameras"

"Are you kidding me? Abstergo has security cameras everywhere! They even have one in the bathroom!"

"Look, we're still trying to find out who did this-"

I interrupted

"But how can you if the cameras were down?"

"We will, trust me"

Psh, yeah, I can trust you. I thought

"Can I go now?"

"Yes"

I got off the table I was laying on and as soon as my feet hit the ground my vision became clouded with dull splotches of color. It also gave me a moment of dizziness, which I almost fell over from. Lucy turned to me.

"Get up to fast?"

"Yeah"

She grabbed onto my shoulders so I wouldn't fall. For someone so devious, she actually looked genuinely concerned.

"You good?"

I nodded, and she let go, allowing me to leave and go back to the room where I found a pretty worried looking Desmond.

"Hey"

As soon as he saw me he got up and hugged me. I gave a surprised grunt and just hugged him back. After a few seconds he let go, and held me at arm's length.

"What the hell happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Where'd you go last night? I woke up and you weren't next to me"

"I snuck outside so I could send an email to my family, no big deal."

"I heard a noise, was that you?"

"Well apparently. I was just minding my own business and out of nowhere some jack ass comes up and punched me right in the God damn face!"

"That makes sense, there's a big bruise on your cheek"

"What?"

"Ya, look"

He tugged me by my arm to the bathroom and stopped when we were both in front of the mirror. He then used his finger to point out the huge bruise dominating my left cheek.

"Damn. When I find out who did this I'ma give them a piece of my God damned mind!"

"Same here, anyone who messes with you, messes with me. And you got a nice face, but mainly for my first point!"

I laughed at Desmond's mini rant. I then sighed, being bummed out about the fucking dark spot. I left the room and got onto the bed in my usual 'chilling' position and pulled up some of my favorite YouTube videos. The video loaded up and music quietly played while a man in the background started yelling. Desmond came over to the bed and pointed at my phone.

"Whatcha watchen?"

"Tipsy Bartender"

"You watch bartending videos?"

"Yeah, I find them pretty cool"

"I used to be a bartender"

I paused the video and looked up at him.

"Really?"

I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yeah, at a Bad Weather, it was local bar."

"Interesting name. It sounds like the name of s strip club in GTA"

He chuckled.

"I guess it does"

"Had any signature drinks?"

"There was one I called 'Shirley Templar'"

"Haha, nice. Lemme guess: Ginger Ale, Sprite, one point five oz. Gin, one point five oz. Grenadine and a Maraschino cherry?"

He nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"Took a guess, I think I've been watching this stuff too much."

I said, not mentioning that I memorized the exact recipe, which I housed on my phone.

"It's that addicting?"

I shrugged.

"You'll have to find out for yourself"

I tossed him the phone, in which he expertly caught. He then started scrolling through the videos and suddenly stopped, his face scrunching up.

"Buttery Nipple?"

I stared at him shocked.

"You've never heard of the Buttery Nipple shot?"

"Uh, no."

"But you're a bartender! How could you not hear of the Buttery Nipple!"

Lucy came in during the middle of our conversation.

"What's going on? I heard yelling"

I turned to Lucy.

"Desmond doesn't know what a Buttery Nipple is and he's a bartender!"

"Seriously? Even I know what that is. That's sad"

"What about the Wet Pussy shot?"

"What? No! I've never heard of that!"

"Well then what about-"

"Enough! Listen, I only know the well-known ones, not everybody knows what a Buttery Nipple or a Wet Pussy shot is."

Lucy and I answered together.

"I do"

Desmond sighed.

"I mean besides you two"

There was a long pause, in which Desmond carefully slid me back my phone which I then sat on to make sure Lucy wouldn't see it.

"Anyway,"

Lucy spoke up.

"Desmond, you got a session today"

"Oh, just, give me a minute."

Lucy walked out. And Desmond turned back to me.

"What ever happened to your sessions?"

"I don't know, I'm hoping if I don't ask, they'll forget."

He nodded and left as well. I went back to watching my videos. After a few more bartending videos, I decided to get nerdy and watch some Assassin's Creed 2 spoofs. Once I found my favorite video, I tapped it, waiting for it to load. And I couldn't help but talk along with the video, I've watched it so much that I knew the words, forwards and backwards.

"Let's find a rock, I mean a big ass rock, or maybe something like a cinderblock is better, I'll hoist it up, and drop it on your face"

I somewhat sing as the song goes on in the background of the scene where Vieri throws the rock at Ezio's beautiful face.

"I reach back like a pimp and I slap the hoe"

I then go on to say everything the video says.

"Tom, sometimes a lady can love a lady. *gasp* Like in daddy's videos"

As I finish up the video I lay back on the bed laughing my ass off, and staring up at the celling. I slowly come off my laughing high as I notice glowing red spots above me.

"Aha, ok, this is getting really creepy"

I lean my head back and follow the trail of glowing matter.

"No"

I am now forced to get up and turn around, as my head cannot go back any further.

"You have got to be shitting me"

The walls, just like in the game, were glowing red.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I have to be smoking something. This, this, is not happening"

I stare in shock, this cannot be happening.

"Lucy, Lucy! LUCY!"

I heard the loud pattern of footsteps and the opening of the door.

"What Lauren? What is it?"

There was some obvious worry in her voice, probably still lingering from the fact that I was recently knocked unconscious.

"There's blood on the walls"

"Lauren, look at me, just stay calm"

She turned me to her, and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Luc, do you-, could it?"

"The bleeding effect"

Her eyes widen at the fact, and she turns her head and calls to Warren.

"What?!"

Soon Warren comes in, followed by Desmond.

"Her body is responding to the bleeding effect"

"What? That is ridiculous, she's only been inside the animus once"

"What if she wasn't?"

Desmond spoke up.

Lucy replied.

"What do you mean?"

"What if she's been going into the animus without ever knowing it?"

"Like while I'm sleeping?"

"Yeah"

Lucy thoughtfully bobbed her head.

"It could be a possibility"

"Wait, what about when I was knocked unconscious? Couldn't I have been put in then?"

"Again, very likely"

"Isn't there a way to check?"

"Yes-"

"But that's the least of our worries now"

I scoffed at Warren's words.

"Take a break Mr. Miles. We will continue in the morning"

Both Lucy and Vidic left, leaving Desmond and I alone. And Desmond, being the incredibly nice guy he is, came up and hugged me.

"Look, you're gonna be fine"

"Don't you have it too?"

"Yeah. Look it's not that bad"

"Desmond, I know what the bleeding effect is. I'm slowly turning insane. The next thing you know I could be in here painting symbols on the wall with my own blood."

"I promise, I won't let it come to that"

"And how the hell do you think you're gonna be able to do that?"

"I'll keep you safe"

Before I knew what was going on, he pulled me in again and kissed me very gently. It was pretty good for a ten second kiss.

He then held me at arm's length apart.

"Thank you"

"Hey, you and me are in this together. I got your back, and I know you've got mine"

"Hell yeah I do"

"Good. So, watch anything interesting while I was gone?"

The fact of watching an AC2 video crossed my mind.

"Um, no, no not really. I can download Netfilx so we can watch something together"

"Sure"

I grabbed my discarded phone off the bed and went into the app store, and downloaded said app onto it.

"Okay"

I opened the app.

"Anything in particular you wana watch?"

"They got 21 Jump Street?"

"No, they took it off. Oh, they added Impractical Jokers, it's about time!"

"You watch that too?"

"Well ya! Who's your favorite joker?"

"Sal"

"I like Joe, but Sal's pretty cool too"

"Haha, LARRY!"

"I WAS CALLING YOU LARRY!"

We both ended up in a fit of laugher. We decided to watch Impractical Jokers together. We got comfortable on the bed and I pulled up a random season, unintentionally bringing up my favorite episode.

"And remember you wanna, Let them tittays go, before you start to blow. Now let's all say it together"

Sal, the man who was currently speaking, was teaching a CPR class.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I can't breathe."

I was laughing so hard that not only I couldn't breathe, but my eyes started to water.

"I can't believe he said that!"

Desmond said in disbelief.

"Hey, if you refuse you lose"

We continued to watch episodes for three hours, by that time Desmond had fallen asleep. So I quietly got up and headed out the door to the animus, making sure to deactivate the security cameras. I went on the computer and looked up the session log. It housed all the times of different sessions, and who was conducting them. After searching for a few minutes, I found something I didn't want to see, me. Someone has been putting me in for the past few days while I was asleep. And whoever knocked me out last night put me in again, but this time for six hours. No wonder why I'm starting to get symptoms of the bleeding effect.

"Ok, whoever you are, you have crossed the line, using my body while I'm unaware is not alright with me"

I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the log on the screen.

"Lucy's gonna love this"

I look at the picture as I walk back to my room. When I get back, I look up and see a shadowy figure in the room. I immediately recognize him.

"Daniel!"

I whisper yelled

"I know what you're doing. Don't!"

He's standing at the side of the bed with his gun pointed at Desmond.

"Why the hell shouldn't I?"

"Cause you'll regret it!"

"And why the fuck should I believe you!"

"Just like you said, I know everything about him and Lucy and everybody!"

"That's not good enough"

"Then what the hell do you want?!"

He stood there, eyeing me up, he then flicked his head at me.

"Oh hell no. You want me?!"

"That's what I've wanted all along"

It's either I sacrifice Desmond or myself, I thought.

I sigh in defeat.

"Fine. You can have me. Lets just do it out here where the cameras are disabled"

"Wise choice"

I roll my eyes but he can't see since we were in the dark.

He walked around and grabbed my wrist, leading me out and shoved me against the wall, the gun now pointed at my neck.

"Here's the deal, you will do as I say. If you don't, then I will go back in there and shoot him, and you'll have to watch, knowing you failed to protect him"

**Start of mild sexual scene **

* * *

I nodded. I could see him smirk in the dim blue light. To start off the torture he placed rough kisses on my neck, as he did so he continuously ground into me, he grunted and I let out a fake whimper. He bought it and he chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it sooner or later"

After his assault in my neck and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**End sexual scene**

'Bingo'

That's when I grabbed his head, making him believe I was getting into it. I grabbed the gun, slack in his grip, pushed it away and turned us over so that he was in my place and so that I was now on top. I then dug the gun in right where the side of his chin met his neck. Using my other hand I grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head into the wall hard.

"You ever do that again and I will make you regret it you piece of fucking shit!"

I growled at him through clenched teeth.

"How do you like it! Huh! How do you fucking like it! Being knocked up side the god damn head!"

I took the gun and kept smacking him in the head with it.

"Huh! Answer me!"

I clicked it and he jumped.

"Don't think I won't fucking pull the trigger!"

I slammed his head against the wall again, twice as hard as I did before.

"Now your gonna tell me how to get out of this fucking place. All the security systems, all the pass codes, everything. And I swear to God. If you don't fucking tell me this instant, I will cut off your nut sack, nail it to your forehead then hang you up and use you as a GOD DAMN DART BOARD! You got five seconds to start talking."

I slowly counted down, and when I got to two, a miracle happened, he started talking.

"Ok, OK! I'll talk! Look, you want the passwords to the checkpoints? Here."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key card and handed it to me.

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"What about the security systems!"

"There's a default code. If you enter it in it will cut all the systems. Leaving them blind and deaf."

"Good. Anything else I should know?"

"Warren's gonna find out. And when he does he'll put you down for good."

"Then you tell Warren that he better mind his own damn business and leave me and Desmond alone. Cause if he doesn't, we'll be sending another message, though a body bag. We clear?"

"Y-yes. Yes!"

"Now, run back to your hole."

He reached for his gun, but I pulled it out of reach.

"Nah-uh. I'm keepin this."

He nodded and scurried off.

"Piece of shit."

I muttered under my breath. I got up, straightened my clothes and walked back to the bedroom. I sighed sadly as I saw the sleeping Desmond.

"Why can't I protect you?"

I got into bed next to Desmond and tried to sleep. I tossed and turned, not being able to get comfortable, not matter what position I lied in. So I got up, and went to the bathroom and dabbed my arms and legs with a damp towel in hopes of helping me fall asleep. I trudged back to bed, finding a random pair of white headphones laying around, I took them, and plugged them into my phone, turning on a long video of Assassins creed 2 gameplay, I let Ezio's voice lull me to sleep.

* * *

Tipsy Bartender Wet Pussy shot- watch?v=qJQenR_zcEQ

Tipsy Bartender Buttery Nipple- watch?v=wWHVcIMh7-Y

Assassin's Creed 2 Spoof!- watch?v=wWHVcIMh7-Y

Impractical Jokers CPR class scene- watch?v=wWHVcIMh7-Y


	8. Abstergo The Meth Lab

I woke up with a yawn.

"Mmm, good morning"

I rubbed my eyes.

"Good mor-"

When I opened them again I saw Warren at the foot of the bed. Ugly as usual with his hands behind his back.

"No"

I shook my head and pulled the covers over my face and flopped onto my side.

"Go away"

"Get up. We have much to accomplish today"

"Nah, I'm good"

"Get up"

With a high pitched squeak I added

"NO!"

"Your going to get up wether you like it or not!"

"You can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can!"

Warren then started pushing me, trying to make me fall off the bed.

"Help a monsters attacking me!"

"Get up now!"

"Oof!"

Warren successfully shoved me off the bed. There I was, a pile of sheets on the floor. I groaned.

"But i haven't even had breakfast yet"

"Doesn't matter"

"The most important meal of the day, servin it up, Gary's way"

"Mrs. Stillman will bring you food when you deserve it"

"Good. And can we get something other than toast and oatmeal?"

Warren sighed.

"What is it you would like?"

"Got any Snail Po?"

"Any what?"

"Just kidding. I'm not a snail"

"You sure move like one"

"Yeah!"

I walked out calmly as if trying to cover up that shot at my ego.

I approached the Animus.

"What up Luce?"

She looked between us both.

"Uh, Warren, can I see you, for a moment?"

"Fine. But it better be necessary"

"Trust me, it is"

"Lauren, just wait here"

"Mmk"

Lucy and the doc walked into the big glass room in font of me. And me being the Lauren that I am, and knowing the AC series forwards and backwards, I snuck back into my bed room and listened in through the vent.

"What is it now Mrs. Stillman?"

"It seems Lauren's been up to something behind our backs"

"Which is?"

"Well you remember the head phones I left in her room yesterday while I was cleaning the room? Those aren't regular headphones. See, they're programmed to transmit any audio put through the head phones. So what ever she was watching last night on her phone, we heard it all"

"What was she watching then?"

"I'm not sure, but it was pretty informative. It was basically a story, with all of us in it, except for her. And it has our secrets on there. It foretold everything we were planning and doing!"

"What in gods name?"

"Look, we have all the audio, but it's about three and a half hours long, so we'll have to listen to it later"

"This is absurd! How can this even exist?!"

"I don't know, but the worst thing is that Lauren knows everything. She knows about Desmond, me, you, and the apple"

"This means that she knows where it is!"

"Maybe. There was enough information to fill a book"

"Wait"

"What?"

"What if this isn't the only audio file she's been listening to? What if there's more? What if she knows how all of this will end? She is a valuable piece of information. We don't even need Desmond any more"

"Now Warren, I don't think that's such a good-"

"No. It's a perfect plan. Brilliant! By the end of this week I want Mr. Miles exposed of"

I heard Lucy sigh.

"Yes"

"Good. Now, back to the task at hand. I get very paranoid about leaving that child unattended for too long"

Then steps where echoing through the hall way.

"Shit!"

They were coming and I had no time to get back to the Animus and pretend I'm a good child. I gotta think of something, and fast!

"Come on Lauren!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and balled my fists.

"Think, think, BRAINBLAST!"

I looked down at my shirt. It was blue. My favorite color. And Abstergo only had one of these.

"Oh well, it's for a good cause"

I opened my mouth and shoved my finger inside. Trying I make myself throw up.

I succeed and managed to barf all over my nice blue shirt.

"Aaaawe"

I quickly ran to the bathroom and took off my shirt and put it in the sink.

That's when Lucy came in.

"What's going on? Why aren't you in the other room?"

I came out of the bathroom, looking like I just got hit by a train.

"I WAS sitting there, being a good girl, until I felt really nauseous and so i ran to the bathroom, but I clearly didn't make it, as it went all over my shirt"

"Come here"

Lucy grabbed my arm and pulled me to the Animus where Warren was not so patiently waiting.

"Warren, we got a problem"

"What now?"

"She just puked, she said she just got hit hard by a wave of nausea, out of no where. It's the Bleeding Effect. Maybe we shouldn't put her in today"

"Is she running a fever?"

She put the back of her hand against my head.

"No"

"Than she's fine to participate"

"Or you could stop being an inconsiderate ass hole and let me go back to bed"

"I don't think so"

"Warren-"

"If her condition worsens then we'll pull her out"

"Since when do you care about my condition?"

"When there's a chance of you hurling all over my expensive machines then yes, I slightly do care"

"Awe, aren't you sweet"

"Get in"

Since I was only in a tank top, Lucy walked over to one of the chairs in the corner and handed me what appeared to be her jacket. I gladly accepted it.

After putting it on I got in, now thinking about how I didn't have breakfast and how I was actually starting to feel sick.

Laying down, watching as the glass visor went over my eyes.

"Rainbow"

"You ready?"

I nodded at Lucy in what ever room the glass piece let me.

A memory was selected and in I went.

~Le time skip~

"Awe"

I moaned as I was being pulled out. It felt so weird, and to add to my already horrible condition, it made me feel even worse.

"Get up slowly, and try not to puke on the floor on your way out"

"Get up slowly and don't puke. Got it"

I trudged my way back to the room. I flopped on the bed, an apparently on Desmond, who, I didn't see was there, but in my current state, I couldn't give less of a crap.

"Woah, you ok?"

"Mmmhm"

With my face planted on his stomach and my legs dangling off the bed I just gave him a small sign to let him know that I was ok, and definitely not dead.

I finally pulled my head up after a few minutes. And looked to the sink in the bathroom. My shirt was gone.

"Hey, who was in here while I was gone?"

"Just one of the guards. Why?"

"Cause one, my shirts gone, and two-"

"I saw that. What happened?"

"I saw Warren naked"

"Eew. I think I'd do the same if I that occurred"

"And, wait. Where's my phone?"

"You left it on the bed didn't you?"

"Yeah"

I then got up into blood hound mode, on all fours and searched the bed like no ones business. Blankets were being tossed, pillows where flying and I couldn't fine ma phone.

"Where is it? Where is IT?!"

"He probably took it"

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please tell me he did not take it. PLEASE tell me he did not take it!"

Desmond looked me in the eye and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I think he took the phone"

I broke down and started sobbing.

"Now they got my secrets! And my music, and, and my pictures"

I paused.

"My pictures"

"Oh shit! Not good, not good!"

"It's fine"

"I didn't even put a password on it!"

"Calm down. What's so important about your pictures anyway?"

I stopped and stared at him.

I can't just tell him I got nude and semi nude photos of his ancestors on there!

I broke down onto Desmond once again.

"Bikini selfies!"

"Oh. That's bad"

"I know!"

So there I lay, awkwardly on top of Desmond, crying into his jacket. Poor Desmond.

I hooked my arms around his neck.

"Hold me"

I sobbed

He gave a small laugh and put his arms back around me.

"Calm down. You'll be fine"

"No I won't. I'm gonna die of boredom and embarrassment!"

"You won't die of boredom, you got me here"

I froze at that statement.

...But for how long?

Great time to remind me Des. Got less than a week to get you to safety, without the use of my phone. Great. Just great.

A few minuets later Warren came knocking.

"It's your turn in the Animus Mr. Miles"

No! You are not taking him away from me! I thought

I came up with a plan to make Warren leave and I decided against my better judgement to try it out.

"Ah"

I moaned into the crook of Desmond's neck.

I felt him stiffen

"Ah yeah"

He then took my shoulders and shook them.

"Ah Desmond"

Desmond got close enough to my ear and whispered

"Are you crazy? What do you think your doing?"

"I'm trying to make Warren leave. I don't want him to take you away from me"

"Just stop!"

"No!"

"Ah Desmond harder! Yes! Aww yeah right there! Mmm more!"

Deciding he's had enough, he turned me over, one arm still around my waist and a hand covering my mouth. I still made the moaning sounds as loud as I could to see if Warren would get the message.

"I-I'll just come back at another time"

Wow, he never let us get away with not coming with him. I guess he was actually grossed out by me and Des banging. Well, sucks for him cause were probably gonna do it anyway. HaHA!

When we heard his footsteps get lighter Desmond finally let go and turned me once more to face him.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I already told you. I don't want you to leave. And, I know more about you than I think. You got the bleeding effect, and who knows? Maybe one more trip in the Animus is the trigger to making you go insane"

"I could have finally uncovered what they were looking for and possibly gotten the chance to leave!"

"Pout about it later"

I muttered with my face buried in his neck. I stayed there for a moment and just not being able to help myself, I kissed his neck.

Desmond gave a small laugh.

"Hey, control your hormones"

"I'm trying"

I replied seductivly.

I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Your comfy"

"Thanks?"

"Your welcome"

I flipped my head around and snuggled into Desmond's neck.

"You still wana get up and do that animus session?"

"Nah. Screw it"

I laughed.

"Nice"

"It's too late anyway, and I'm tired as well. They'll find a way to keep themselves occupied"

"True"

After that we both slipped into a deep sleep.

A few hours later I awoke from a nightmare. I started freaking out, which awoke Desmond.

"Hey hey hey, what's the matter?"

"Ugh. Bad dream. Fuck them!"

"I hate them to. What was it about?"

"Someone I care for being murdered"

My eyes got watery at the thought.

"Desmond, I don't want to lose you"

He paused, realizing that the victim in the dream was him.

"Hey, look, were gonna get outa here. Alright? If ya want we can prepare stuff tonight and leave tomorrow"

I nodded. But how will I contact my family to let them know?"

"You let me handle that. Ok?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Now, what is it that you need exactly?"

"A distraction. I built a bomb but they took it"

"I remember. Do you think we could make another one?"

"Sure, if the chemicals are still there"

"I'll get on that"

Desmond gently set me on the bed and went into the bathroom and started crafting.

This really reminds me of revelations. I thought.

"You still remember the way out of this place, right?"

"Yup"

I walked into the bathroom and joined Desmond by his side.

"I got this from Daniel"

"What's that?"

"Security card. Grants us access to all rooms"

"Nice"

I looked down at what Desmond was doing.

"Add a few test tubes and we could have Breaking Bad"

"Haha yeah"

Once he was done he held it up.

"This good?"

"Perfect!"

"Great"

"Now that's done we just have to figure the best possible escape route"

I paused.

"I may know a person who can help us get out of here. Stronger than Ezio and smarter than Delsin"

"Really? Who?"

"A hacker"

Desmond and I got everything set up the night before and around what we thought was 1 pm. I sent Des out to send the email this time instead of me just in case Daniel wanted to show his ugly face again. Desmond is allot bigger and stronger than I am. And can beat the living shit outta that guy. I gave Desmond the two addresses he needed to send the email to and as soon as he finished we went to bed. I lay there, listening to Des's quite snores and think about all that's happened so far.

I hate Abstergo and what they've done to me and Desmond, but Im kinda glad it turned out like this. I mean, not only do I have a story to tell, but I also have an increased knowledge about my family's past and memories. I don't know, but Abstergo has this, oddly warm feeling at night. When you sneak out into the animus room and you see the glowing lights of the equipment and the dark sky, it's a nice feeling. As much as I want to leave, I kinda don't. I know it's just the jitters from our escape for tomorrow, but I just can't help feeling like what I'm about to do is wrong...

I roll my eyes and tell my self to get over it and go on my side and shut my eyes.

We were awakened by a creepy ass laugh. Desmond and I both got up to see Warren by our bed and multiple guards in our room. One came over and roughly pulled me out of bed and cuffed my hands behind my back.

"What the fuck? Warren!"

"Your coming with me for interrogation. Bring her here"

The man got half way but before he could reach Vidic Desmond got up. He put an arm out between me and Warren, stopping him from getting any closer.

"You want her, your gonna have to go through me"

"Enough of the heroics Mr. Miles. We all know she knows more than enough information on us and the assassins. You see, this isn't the only secret she's been hiding from you. She has your great grandfather at her house right now"

Desmond turned to me.

"What?"

"Oh fuck you!"

I looked at Warren and then to the shocked Desmond, and started to explain when one of Warrens guards beat him with his gun. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"NO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Warren laughed again and brought up a cloth with a big wet spot in the center.

It doesn't take a Leonardo da Vinci to figure out what that was. I put up as much of a fight as I could, I even squeezed the balls of the guard holding me. He squeaked like a girl, but that didn't stop Warren. He got impatient and went up and grabbed me by my hair.

I guess all the commotion caused Lucy to walk by, cause there she was, right at the door looking worried as all hell.

She came in and stopped Warrens hand.

"Warren, maybe it'd be best if I did this"

"What do you mean? I almost finished!"

"Just, please, let me do this"

He sighed and gave her the towel.

She gentle held my head in one hand and placed the fabric over my nose with the other.

"Lucy, why?"

My final words before I dropped as well.


	9. Where We're Going We Don't Need Codes

When I woke up I was handcuffed to a metal chair in a white walled, white tiled room with a bitchen headache.

Warren and some other dumb ass were in the room as well.

I groaned.

"Don't you guys ever check the side effects on that shit? I mean, you guys are a 'pharmaceutical company' anyways"

"We don't care about side effects, we care about how well it works"

"Yeah and if I gave you a homemade Viagra tablet and it made your dick fall off you would still consider that effective?"

"We don't sell Viagra"

"No, what you mean is, we do sell Viagra, but you take it all so that you can actually last more than 2 minutes in bed"

No one laughed.

I looked over to the guard.

"You didn't think that was funny?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes

"Here, let me try again. Warren's dick is so small that-"

"If you are going to talk, it better be useful or I'll have your tongue cut out!"

"Good luck with that. Ya know, you guys should really work on your threats, cause I'm not impressed"

Warren nodded and the guard came up and punched me in the face.

"Mother fucker!"

I tilted my head up.

"Am I bleeding?"

"No"

"Oh yeah, that's right, this isn't a movie, and it's gonna take more than one hit to make me fucking bleed!"

"Would you like to be hit again?"

"As long as I get fries with it"

The guard showed a small smile.

"He thought it was funny. I win"

Vidic walked up to me.

"We will be asking you a set of questions, and you will answer them correctly or you will suffer the consequences"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yeah, I wanna see what you guys think I know. Didn't say I was gonna answer them"

"Question one, how much do you really know about us?"

Warren started pacing the room.

"Allot. I know how you guys started, and I know how you guys end"

He then all of a sudden stopped.

"Impossible! This corporation is built to last"

"Not when you got wreaking balls, aka Assassins. Miley Cyrus not included. Face it Vidic, this whole thing, this whole order, will come tumbling down, and you know it. There are more people behind the demolition of the Templars than you know"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, they are being executed as we speak"

"Oh Warren, you make me laugh. Look bud, the whole scoop about the Templars and Assassins is basically worldwide. So unless you wanna take your time and pin point every Assassin and Assassin supporter, then you got more than enough on your plate. You think the Assassins are a dying breed? Think again, their numbers are growing by the thousands and you're shrinking by the double. You think all these people are oblivious to your shit? They're not stupid. They know what's up"

Warren rubbed his chin

"Do they now?"

"Yes"

I nodded nonchalantly

"Tell me then, how do I die?"

"You really wanna know? Ya know what they say, once you find out you become extremely paranoid"

"Yes"

"Alright. Desmond kills you"

"No"

"Yup. Pretty sad. You do know what the apple is capable of, right? You made the same mistake Abbas did. He asked for the apple and Altaïr used it to kill him. I mean come on! You guys studied this thing before going out to get it! You should know its power!"

I shook my head

"This is why I side with the Assassins. They're smarter"

"And you know there's more than one Piece of Eden. So I don't know why you guys are only looking for one. I mean you say you got the people for it, so why the hell not use them!?"

"Hmm, that's a great idea. Thank you for the information"

"You're very welcome"

And with that he left the room.

Me and the guard were the only ones left in the room. I laughed as soon as Vidic was gone.

"He does know that I could have made that whole thing up, right? Don't you think someone should tell him?"

I looked down

"Why you here man? Do you even know what your getting yourself into?"

He just stood there displaying no emotion

"There are better jobs than this. Ones that are allot safer. You have kids? Or a wife at least?"

He gave a slight nod.

"By taking this job, you're putting you and your kids at risk. You know that? I bet the job pays well, but your life and you'd kids aren't worth it. I'm tellin ya man, get out while you still can! This shit is nothing to be messed with"

The air in the room was thick. And it got pretty awkward.

Over time the rubbing of my shirt against my skin got annoying and it started to itch, so I, like the dumb ass I am, tried to scratch it with my chin. Going back and forth from my neck to my shoulder doesn't make me look like a very sane person. Glancing back at the man I requested his help after seeing the look on his face that practically said, "You mental or what?"

"Hey, my shoulder itches, can you come over here and help? Please?"

The man put his baton thing down and came over, standing in front of me.

"My right side"

He reached over and once he did I brought my head back and hit his as hard as I could. He was down for the count.

"Fatality"

I used my foot to take my shoe and sock off of my right foot. Then I used my feet to flip the guy over and dig in his pocket for the keys to the cuffs. I found them and skillfully grabbed them with my toes and brought it behind my back to where my hands were. Grabbing the key, I inserted them in the lock and turned it to release them. When I was free I got up and put both my shoe and sock back on.

"Just gotta put that in there-"

I was interrupted by the opening of the door. Quickly, I fell to the floor on top of the guard.

"Desmond!"

He had a gun in his hand

"Come on, we gotta go"

He came over and gave me a hand up

"How did you get here?"

"Little help from Lucy"

"Lucy? Really? But she-"

"And Alexis. A friend of yours I think?"

"YES! She did it! Holy crap!"

"Ya, now let's go"

He kept hold of my hand, dragging me through the ugly gray hallways.

"But wait, what made Lucy change her mind? When I asked she said no"

"I told her about you"

"What do you mean about me?"

"I'll explain later"

"Luce? How do we get outa here?"

"Not Lucy, Alexis. She's gone to distract Warren"

Apparently Des had a Bluetooth in

"Anyway, you wanna keep going straight, and by the time you reach the door it should be unlocked"

"Great"

As we were running through the halls I bent down and picked up a gun lying on the floor.

"Wow they upgraded to guns, bout fucking time"

I pulled out the cartridge and checked how many bullets where in it.

"How many you got?"

"Half a mag"

"That should be enough"

As we were running the alarm went off, sending more guards our way.

"Go! I'll cover you!"

"I'm starting to think that's not enough!"

I held onto the gun and ran like HELL.

Looking back I saw one of the guards with his gun pointing right at me

"DESMOND!"

My foot twisted and I tumbled to the floor

The halls were littered with shards of broken glass. How? I don't know, but me being the unlucky son of a bitch I am, landed on one

"You have got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

A piece the size of my hand was stuck in my thy.

I stared at my leg in horror. No way in HELL was there a chunk of fucking glass inside me. I couldn't believe it. But the excruciating pain made me.

I brought my trembling hands to my thigh. My right one around the glass, and my left one, gripping my jeans near the bottom of the shard and pulled it

Blood spewed everywhere! So I pulled my sweat jacket sleeve over my hand and covered the hole with it.

I then got up and kept running (haha limping) to the door.

Once I made it the door closed and I flopped on the floor

"Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck"

A string of curses fell from my lips as I checked my leg. Alas, my jeans and sleeve were soaked in blood...Fun.

Upon hearing the main door open behind me, I turned.

"EZIO!"

"Lauren! Mio Dio, I looked in every room for you"

"What? Why? I made the room very specific, you shouldn't of had a problem"

"Si, but, your brother spilled coffee on the map"

"Damn it Delsin"

"Andiamo, we need to leave, now!"

"Hold on I-"

I noticed Ezio had unsheathed his hidden blade and saw that his eyes had squinted.

Desmond was at the back door with his gun held up at Ezio

"DON'T SHOOT!"

Desmond halted and lowered his gun

"Lauren, you know this guy?"

"Yes, he's the one who was on the phone with you!"

"Ah, so you are Desmond, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right"

"Um, Desmond, Ezio. Ezio, Desmond"

"He's working with my brother to get us outta here"

Seeing Desmond falter and grow quiet made me arch a brow

"About that Lauren"

"Desmond...?"

"I'm not going with you"

"You don't get to decide that. You're coming with us!"

"No, I'm not."

"Desmond, do you know what they'll do to you once they get their hands on you?! After helping me escape? Again?!"

"Yeah, and I'm willing to risk it, for you"

In the middle of his speech he raised his arms 'matter of factually'.

"You said it yourself! You don't belong here! They made a mistake"

"They'll kill you"

He slowly dropped his head and brushed his fingers along the top of the gun

"I know"

"I am NOT letting that happen. You hear?! NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN!"

All of a sudden the alarm went off, the flashing light coating us in red.

Making it hard for us to hear, our voices escalated.

"We don't have much of an option here Desmond. You either come with us or risk us all getting killed"

"Well that's a shame, cause I'm not going with you"

I sighed hopelessly.

"Guess I can't make you"

I look at Des with watery eyes.

He gave a sympathetic look and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'll be fine. Go"

As we separated I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you"

A half grin made its way onto his face and he nodded towards the door.

"Go, I'll take things from here"

His half grin was made full as he pulled our hand made grenade from his jacket pocket.

My eyes lit up in surprise. I kinda forgot about that.

By the time Ezio picked me up, the guards came flooding in. Desmond threw the explosive on the ground and glass went everywhere as the poisonous chemical smoke filled the air.

Ezio carried me out the door but before it closed I screamed.

"FUCK YEAH, SCIENCE BITCH!"

My celebration was ended quickly as an electronic voice spoke in my ear.

"I've hacked the security system, all doors heading out should be unlocked"

"What?"

I felt around my ear, there was a Bluetooth.

"What the hell?"

"Everyone has one. This one was for you, so we could communicate to Alexis and your brother"

"Wait do you have one?"

"No. It was to complicated for me to use"

"Oh"

By the time we had finished our conversation we were outside

"Holy shit! We made it! We actually fucking made it!"

Sunlight! Beautiful sunlight! Oh how I've missed you! Being in Abstergo basically takes away your rights to go outside. If not ALL right. Except the one to remain silent...they still got that one.

I was ripped out of my thoughts by the voice in my ear again

"Do you guys see Delsin? He's parked to the right of the building"

"Yeah I see him"

We reached the car and Ezio slipped me inside. He got in and set my head on his lap.

The intense pain of my leg brought me back to my well being. It never stopped bleeding.

Delsin looked back at us and panic was written all over his face

"Ezio, there's a towel in the trunk, use it"

Ezio reached back and grabbed the green towel and rapped it around my thigh, holding it closed with his hand

All the blood I lost was making my feel light headed, and Ezio noticing my obvious pain, picked up my hand and kissed the top of it.

He then gently placed it back onto my stomach. But when doing so, my elbow hit something hard. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my phone.

I smiled like an idiot to myself and silently thanked Desmond again. I made up my mind. If he doesn't get out like the game says, then I'm getting him out. that was the last thing I thought of before my mind faded and I was out.

I slowly open my eyes and I look around

"What? Where the hell am I? Am I dead?"

"No, not dead you are very much alive"

I looked up at the floating figure that was talking to me. I can't believe I'm face to face with Minerva!

"Minerva? Wait, what am I doing here?"

"I have brought you here to send a message of warning. Our time here is short, but I will return again soon. Listen closely, that which is going on now is actually taking place, Ezio and Desmond now exist. This is no game, from now on,whatever you choose to do affects this world, you must make the right decisions. Our fate lies in your hands."

"What! You can't just pin this whole thing on me! I don't know what to do, I can barley make cereal and you expect me to be responsible for the whole damn world!"

"I must go now. We will meet again soon"

I woke up and I was laying in a hospital bed with my old bloody jacket on and no pants.

Delsin was in the room in one of the chairs intensely reading a women's fashion magazine

I smiled and leaned my head towards him.

"Good read?"

He looked up and dropped it on the ground

"Uh, I, it was the only think in here"

"Mhmm. Hey where's mom?"

"She's in the cafeteria, Ezio said he wanted pizza"

"He's gonna get diabetus. Anyway, did they say when I could leave?"

"Yeah, when you're ready. Mom brought you some clothes back from the house. They're on the night stand"

"Ok. Give me a minute and tell mom were leaving got it?"

"Sure"

Delsin came over and gave me a quick hug before leaving.

I changed and by the time I was done mom came back. She brought Ezio with her, we checked out with the doctor and he helped me in the car and we rode home.

When we got home I saw Caroline on our swings with a bag in her hand.

Once she saw us she came running

"LAUREN!"

"Dear God"

I shrieked back. She didn't know I was taken and she didn't know that I was wearing bandages underneath my pants.

She literally pounced on me, giving me a bear hug

"Um Caroline, you might want to ease up off the physical affection for a while. Lauren injured her leg"

"Oh"

"Yeah, anywho, lets go inside"

Ezio gave me a piggy back ride inside the house and after Delsin refused to give Caroline one she jumped on his back and made him carry her inside.

Ezio slide me off once we were in the kitchen.

I squinted my eyes as I saw something furry, that looked like a little German Shepard behind the counter

"Mom? Is there a bear in the house?"

"Well we found a stray dog while you were out, and I remember you always wanting one when you were six, so I thought we would keep him and he could be yours"

"Really?! Awesome! Thanks!

I paused.

"Wait, you just wanted to give him to me so that he would be MY responsibility. Right?"

"Not at all"

"Sure. So what'd you guys name him?"

"Actually, we didn't come up with one yet. We all decided that since he's yours, we're gonna let you name him"

"Haha hell yeah!"

It didn't take much thought as there were plenty of names from Assassin's Creed to choose from.

I quickly put on my best Arabic accent.

"He will be Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, son of Umar"

"That's a good name"

My brother rolled his eyes.

"Why Altair? Why not something else?"

"Well, it was either that or Ratonhnhaké:ton. And it's not like it'd matter, I mean, everybody's name means Eagle"

"No, like, something other than Assassin's Creed names"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Nah"

Delsin coughed.

"Nerd"

"What?! You kidding me? Did you seriously just call me a nerd when there's a real assassin right in front of you? One from the actual game no less? And a girl who is in love with Assassin's Creed and probably a little insane? Dude, she jumped on your back and made you give her a piggy back ride inside the house! I don't think you want to upset her. Can't even imagine what she'd do"

"I agree"

Caroline nodded

"Oh, I almost forgot, I got you this"

She handed me a blue bag and inside was Assassin's Creed Unity.

"Oh my god, we have to play this now!"

Caroline, Ezio and I all ran into the family room and proceeded to play Unity.

Caroline jumped over the couch, but Ezio being a civilized human being, walked in front of it and sat down.

"Put it in! Put it in!"

"That's what she said!"

"LAUREN!"

Hearing my mom call from the kitchen I stuttered.

"W-What? I didn't say anything!"

"Uh huh, I can hear you!"

"No you can't!"

I fought relentlessly as I put the game disc in.

Then the start up happened.

"Say it with me Caroline!"

"Star Gate, Ubisoft, Sparkle!"

Skipping the opening cut scene it went to a menu with what looked like little in game missions.

"OH! There's an Ezio one! Fear and Loathing In Florence. Hmm, sounds fun!"

A smile found its way to my face but quickly fell.

"WHAT! IT'S LOCKED! WHY GOD WHY!"

I throw my hands up in the air. (I know what you're thinking. Stop. Bad Reader. BAD!)

"I bet they're all locked and Ubisoft is just trolling you guys"

We look back to see Delsin had come into the family room and was leaning against the couch.

"Nah, they have to be accessible, I mean they wouldn't have put it in if you couldn't actually play them, right?"

I looked around the room for an answer.

"Right?"

Ezio just shrugged his shoulders, clearly not understanding the situation.

I sighed, and just played the only mission that was available, starting the game.

An hour into the game I was having problems.

"No Arno, NO ARNO!"

He wasn't going where I was telling him to.

"Aaaaaand there he goes, plummeting to his death."

"Raquiescat in Pace"

Turning to see Ezio with his arms folded and a smirk on his face I laughed.

"Hey!"

It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Mom then called us in to eat, we were having spaghetti.

And of course Ezio being Ezio wouldn't try it unless he knew what it was.

After explaining it to him he finally shut up and ate it.

Delsin brought up a question about my time at Abstergo

"So, what'd you do inside the Animus? Who were you?"

Everyone pause and seemed to look at me for an answer.

"I was a Templar plague doctor, who killed his victims, claiming to be helping them, and dumped them on that island near Venice"

My mom spoke up

"Lovely"

"Yeah. So anyway, can we not talk about that? It isn't really something I want to remember, considering our ancestors were Templars"

After dinner we cleaned up and went to bed, Ezio slept in another room and Caroline and I had a little camp out in mine.

"I'm so glad your back. Life without you has been hell"

I sighed

"Same here. I'm glad I'm home, and I hope I never have to leave again"

"You tired?"

I yawned

"Yeah"

"Me too, goodnight"

"Night"

We both got in our sleeping bags and went to bed.

As I stared up at my ceiling trying to fall asleep, I couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving Desmond.

"I can't beat myself up about this. I shouldn't. He wanted this"

I whispered to myself, and that thought lingered in my mind until I drifted off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahhh! sorry that i have been gone for so long! Anyway, this chapter is one of the longest I've written, so hopefully it was worth the time. Also, I haven't done shout outs in a while so thought I might do that.

Throthgar's bane: Good question! This chapter should answer that :D

Assassin12345: Thank you fellow Assassin! Glad you like it!

Killer4853: Thank you for the like! And might I say that your profile pic looks like a zombie Fetch from Second Son. I like it, claps to you! :D

Skywolf42: Love reviews like this, and you make so many valid points. Glad you made them, I'm actually going back in the old chapters to edit the errors and dialog to make it more believable. Those will be up in a few days. I took a lot more time in editing and writing this chapter, so there will be very few spelling mistakes, and wrong uses of there, their and they're. :)

Thanks to the following who favorited!

DaHappyMutt

mullaaamira19

darkbeyonddeath666 (love the username btw)

Naitomea-No-Makai

Rose1324

LegallyUndead

Thanks to the following for following!

LegallyUndead

And last, but not least, thank you to the people who even clicked on this. I check the views every week and I get so exited to see the stats, the whole views by country is awesome! Just in the three days this month this story managed to get eleven views from Poland, and eleven last month from Sweden. That is so cool guys, thank you!

OK! I'm done, I promise.

* * *

"Lauren, WAKE UP!"

I was resting peacefully when a pillow to the face changed my good mood into a bad one

"Dude what the fuck?!"

"I was bored"

"How many time have I told you now to hit me in the fucking face with your pillow?!"

"Can't remember"

"Psh, course not"

I grumbled and pulled my blankets over my head and went back to sleep

"Laureeeennnnnah"

Caroline poked me

"Jesus, what!"

"I'm boooooreeeed"

"I don't fucking care! Go back to bed"

"Noooooooooo"

"Oh my god! Then go on my computer or something! Just be quiet about it and leave me alone!"

She stopped poking me and got up

"Ok"

"But stay off my Gmail account"

"Whatever"

It was still dark outside. I slipped my hand under my sleeping bag and pulled out my phone. It was 3:23 am. How the hell could that child stay up this long and still have enough energy to be a pain in the ass?...oh right, it's Caroline we're talking about here.

"That's the LAST time I give her cake"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I need sleep, and now with Caroline entertained, hopefully she'll shut up.

"AHHHH!"

I jumped

"What the hell?!"

"It scared me"

She pointed at the screen.

I got up with a huff and walked over to the computer. She was playing the Scary Maze Game.

I sighed into my palm.

"Didn't I tell you not to play that?"

"Ya, but I wanted to reach the next level"

"There is no next level!"

She scoffed

"Of course there is!"

"I'm going. Have fun"

"Thanks"

I walked out of the room and shut the door, as soon as I did I heard her scream again, and I smirked.

"Oh Caroline"

I slid down the stairs and made my way to the family room, using my phone as a light.

Jumping over the couch I landed on something hard.

I moved as soon as I heard a groan.

"Ezio! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

I shined my phone on him.

"I am, although, I do not think the same can be said for my legs"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, promise"

"It is alright"

Ezio chuckled and held his hands up reassuringly.

"Thanks, anyway, I was hoping to play a game, if you don't mind"

"Not at all, go ahead"

Going over to the Tv, I turned it on and inserted AC2.

Heading back over to the couch I saw Ezio scrunch his brow looking at the title screen.

"This is not the new one, is it?"

"No"

"Why are you playing this one then?"

"Eh, there are too many problems with the game for my liking, I think I'll just go with the next best"

Once I started playing it went quiet for a bit.

"So, out of all the games, which one am I in?"

"This one"

"Really?"

"Yup, and the next game after that, and the one after that"

"I had no idea I was so famous"

"Outside of Italia. That's why I try to keep you out of highly populated areas. I think a fan would pass out if they saw you in real life"

"Mother always said I had to looks to do so"

I nodded my head.

"She wasn't lying"

Ezio turned to me, leaning on one hand, and nudged my arm with his other.

"So, you admit that you are attracted to me?"

He had a smirk on his face as he said that.

I sighed.

"Ezio, everyone and their grandma is attracted to you. I actually DID show a picture I had of you on my phone to my Italian grandma and even she said you were cute. So yes, I am attracted to you. Happy?"

"I am, but not as happy as I would be if I saw the picture you showed her"

He looked down to my lap where my phone was resting.

"Um, no, you're not seeing the picture, sorry"

Ezio raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because…I-"

"You do not have other pictures of me on there, do you?"

He started leaning into me.

"Umm, no?"

Flashing a shy grin I moved back, and he followed.

"Lauren…"

His voice got really low and gravely, causing me to laugh.

Grabbing my phone, I leaned back, with my arm up out of his reach.

"I don't have anymore, I swear!"

I let out a stream of loud giggles as he laid on top of me.

"I will be the judge of that"

He stretched to get the phone but I kept moving it away.

The sound of swords clashing brought me back to my game.

I dropped my phone on my stomach and quickly reached for the controller.

"Shit"

While I was busy with the game, Ezio took the object off my stomach and turned it on.

Once all the attacking guards were fought off, I looked to my left to see that Ezio had indeed gotten into my pictures and was going through them, laughing as he did so.

"EZIO!"

I whisper yelled, reaching for my phone but was blocked by his arm.

"I never knew you had an obsession with me bella"

"Shut up! Give that back, it's not yours!"

"But these pictures are of me, so I should be allowed to see them"

"No Ezio!"

"I do not remember doing that. These are very well made. You sure do have a lot of these things with me only in my breeches, don't you?"

"Come on!"

Ezio sighed and went to place the phone back in my hand.

"Alright"

It was almost in my grasp until he quickly pulled away.

"Wait, I think I saw one with me in a towel"

"NO!"

He laughed.

"I am only joking, here"

He finally gave it back to me.

"Thank you. You know you can be a real asshole sometimes"

Ezio bent down and hugged me, while resting his head on my shoulder.

"But I am your stronzo"

I threw him off.

"Yeah, uh huh. I gotta remember to put a password on that thing."

Yawning I handed the controller over to Ezio.

"Here, you can play, I should go check on Caroline"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Why not? Do you remember what year it was before you came here?"

"Fourteen eighty eight I believe"

"Ok, then you were twenty nine. That doesn't occur in the game for a while, so you should be good"

"Well, I have been wanting to see my father and brothers"

"Have fun, I'll be right back"

Just as I was about to leave the family room, Caroline yelled my name.

Running upstairs, and into my room I saw her still sitting in the chair, and she pointed at the computer screen.

Rolling my eyes I walked up to the computer and looked at it.

Caroline was on my Gmail account, and had clicked on one of the emails that had been sent to me.

Dear Miss. Ackerman,

We are very delighted to announce that due to your aid, we have tracked down numerous Pieces of Eden. But since we are having some difficulty obtaining them, a few of my men and I came up with an idea, which I'm sure you will approve of.

If you would be so kind as to bring us one, since you know so much, then we would consider letting Mr. Miles go. We will be awaiting your response at this address, you have eight hours to decide.

~Warren Vidic

An angry hiss was the first thing to escape my lips once I finished reading that horrid thing.

"This man is fucking insane! He has no value for the human life!"

After calming down a bit Caroline spoke up.

"What are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can. I have to bring them the Apple"

"Dude! Are you kidding me?!"

"Hey! Desmond risked his life so that I could live mine. It's only fair if I do the same. He deserves it more then I do"

"Lauren, you're gonna end up getting yourself killed!"

"I'm a lot smarter then I let on, and a hell of a lot smarter than Vidic and his bastard Templar friends"

"Move"

Caroline gets up out of the chair and I sit down. Opening a new message, I type my response and send it.

It didn't take long for them to respond, as I got a new letter in my mail box. I bet they were on the other end, waiting, laughing menacingly, and rubbing their hands together.

Very well. You have one week to procure the object and hand it over. Remember, fail this and Mr. Miles will be terminated. Oh, and don't try anything clever. I will have some of my men waiting at a rendezvous point, and they will bring you to me. This is to make sure you don't have any of your Assassin friends with you.

Good luck Miss. Ackerman. We'll be waiting.

"Once I get there Ima to kick his flat ass all the way back to Florence"

"Good luck with that, someone his weight will break your foot"

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh Caroline, always able to crack jokes in a time of peril"

"Yup!"

Upon getting up I had realized something.

"Fuck"

"What?"

"How the hell am I going to convince my mom to let me do this?"

"Oh shit, you're right"

"She's never gonna let me leave"

"That's kind of a problem"

"You're telling me"

"I think you should tell her. I understand this whole situation, but I think there's a slight possibility that she'll let you go if you do. I mean, it's for a good cause. She can't get mad at you for trying to save someone's life. It's not like you're asking her for drug money"

"I guess you're right. But I'ma need help with this whole Piece of Eden thing. Here, call Alexis for me"

Caroline took my phone and dialed her number.

While she was doing that, I went on my computer and searched Assassin's Creed articles for clues.

"Alright, the resting place of Ezio's Piece of Eden was in the Coliseum, where he put it to rest in 1506. If I'm right, it should be there"

Once the page loaded I confirmed my thought.

"Alright, ya, it's at the Coliseum. And since Desmond hasn't left Abstergo yet, it should still be there. Ah! Can't believe I get to go to Rome! Coliseum, been there, climbed that. Vatican, climbed that too. Ugh, this is gonna be so awesome!"

"Can I come?"

"Uh, I think it's best if you stay here Caroline. I don't want your mom freaking out. And I can't run the risk of losing you in Rome. They don't give you a mini map, remember?"

"On second thought, maybe I should stay here"

"Yeah"

"Oh, she's picking up!"

Caroline handed me the phone, and after another short buzz, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, um, I need your help"

"Ok?"

"A situation has broken out, and I gotta get Desmond out of Abstergo, which requires Ezio's Piece of Eden"

"What exactly is it you need?"

"Since school never really teaches you any necessary life skills, I'm gonna need you to book a flight for Ezio and I to Rome. Now I got my passport, but Ezio needs one. Can you make that for me?"

"Sure thing"

"Good, I'm also gonna need you to help me hack into some security later on"

"No problem. Lauren, you got enough money for this trip?"

"Oh shit, didn't really think that one through"

Alexis laughed on the other end of the line.

"Don't worry, I got you"

"Wait, you do?"

"You think I could afford all this equipment if I was broke?"

"Right. Well, what am I supposed to do with all this bail money?"

"Again, don't worry about it. I'll change the currency, you'll be fine"

"Awesome, thanks dude. You just about saved my ass"

"Again"

The call clicked and I set down my phone.

"So that's it? All done?"

"Ya. I'm so glad we met each other when we did"

A few seconds passed.

"But how do you book a flight?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"No idea"

Picking up my phone again I tucked it in my pocket as Caroline and I headed downstairs.

"You want bacon?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then"

I reached in the fridge and grabbed the packet of bacon and a plate. I decided to make it in the microwave instead of on the stove.

"Okay, it's done. Hey Ezio, you hungry?"

"A little bit"

I took a plate for Ezio with an appropriate amount of bacon on it. I walked into the TV room and set it on the table in front of him.

"Grazie"

"No problem"

I looked at the TV, Ezio was playing pretty well. And he had gotten pretty far.

"Whoa, you've already gotten to Paola's?"

"I have"

I was about to make a comment, until my mom walked out.

"Oh, did someone make bacon?"

"Ya, I did"

"Is there any left for me?"

"Ya, there's some right there"

I pointed to the plate on the table.

"Hey mom? I need to talk to you about something"

"Can't it wait? I just woke up"

"There's no time for waiting. I was, emailed again by Abstergo this morning"

She was reaching for a piece of bacon, but stopped.

"The same people who took you?"

I nodded.

"Glad you were paying attention. Listen, they still have Desmond, and they want me to give them what is called a Piece of Eden. Now I know where it is, so it's easy to retrieve, but I have to get him out of there. He sacrificed his own life so that I could keep mine"

I paused, my mother's eyes widened in shock.

"So? What do you say?"

"Are you stupid?!"

"Saw that coming. Well excuse me for caring about other people mom"

"What do you expect me to say? Oh yes, go my eighteen year old daughter! Go off to God knows where to save someone who-"

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"He's not even real is he?"

I huffed in anger and utter disbelief.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! JESUS, A MAN FROM ONE OF THE MOST ICONIC VIDEO GAMES OF ALL TIME IS IN OUR FUCKING KITCHEN AND YOUR ASKING IF THIS MAN, WHO SAVED MY LIFE IS REAL! NO MOM HE'S AN EXTRA FROM GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Who do you think you are?!"

"I will not apologize for swearing or speaking to you 'that way' he is a living, breathing, human fucking being! But no, you couldn't care less! I can't believe you would say something that heartless!"

In the epitome of her rage, she pushed a chair into the table, causing it to fall over.

"I AM NOT ALLOWING MY CHILD TO PURSUE SOME STUPID THING JUST SO SHE CAN SAVE SOMEONE SHE BARLEY KNOWS!"

She took a moment and calmed down.

"I am NOT losing my daughter again"

I took the nearest thing, which was a cup, and threw it on the ground.

"HE HAS A FAMILY TOO!"

And with that I ran upstairs and into my room.

I flopped onto my bed and started crying.

Wiping my eyes, I pulled out my phone and texted Alexis.

'Hey, when can you have the whole travel thing set up?'

As I wait for her to text back I hear the door open.

"May I come in?"

I looked back to see Ezio.

I sighed.

"Fine, but only for a minute"

"A minute is all I need"

Laughing I nodded.

"Are you alright?"

"No. Ezio I gotta tell you something, stay here"

"As you wish"

The phone vibrated as Alexis texted back.

'Everything should be taken care of around five tomorrow morning'

'Good, I'd like to leave as soon as possible'

I set my phone down and stood up to face Ezio.

"Guess what? We're going to Italy"

"We are?"

"Yup. Rome, to be exact. I need to get the Apple of Eden to bring back to Abstergo so they will release Desmond. I can't leave him there, not after all he's done for me"

"I understand"

"Also, you speak Italian, so you're pretty helpful"

"When are we leaving?"

"I just finished talking to Alexis, and she said by five a.m. tomorrow. I'll pack for you, so don't worry"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can keep my family busy for now, I don't want them coming into my room ok? Oh, and get Caroline up here for me, I need her help"

"Va bene, I'll get it done"

"Thank you"

Ezio left the room and moments later Caroline came in.

"Hey, Ezio said you needed help"

"Yeah, I need help packing and getting everything together"

"What needs to be packed?"

"My passport, about a weeks' worth of clothes, some hygienic things which I'll take care of. You just get the first two"

"Got it"

We split up and started looking for the assigned objects. I went into my bathroom and grabbed the essentials

"Ok, deodorant, razor, shampoo, shaving cream, toothpaste and toothbrushes for me and Ezio"

Walking back into my room I put all the things I gathered into a small pocket in the suitcase that Caroline conveniently took out of my closet.

"Hey, you found the passport yet?"

"This it?"

She held up a small navy blue booklet.

"Yes Caroline. Just set it on my nightstand so I don't forget it"

She did, and I went looking for my phone charger and the cords to my laptop.

After digging in my drawers and the sides of my closet I pulled out what I was looking for.

"Ok, all my chargers are in the case. Next is cloth-"

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Both our heads turned to the door to see that Delsin had come in.

"Don't tell mom"

"What will you do if I promise not to?"

"Not kick your ass to China"

He bobbed his head a few times.

"I've always wanted to go"

"It's a one way trip I'm afraid"

"Good thing I've been practicing my Mandarin. I could last a while"

"Wana bet on that?!"

I said as I brought my leg back.

"Basta!"

Before we realized who was talking, Ezio had come in to put a stop to our bickering with a hand on our shoulders.

"You two are siblings, you should be looking out for her, like an older brother would. Not threatening to tell her mother"

"Yeah!"

"And you should not threaten to hurt your brother either"

"But Ezio, he-!"

"I know. Delsin, your sister is going out of her way to save someone she cares about. You could at least show her some respect. Lauren is really counting on you. I would know. Not only does my mother have to rely on me, but my sister does as well. They are my family, and it is my duty to protect them. Do you understand?"

Heh, duty.

Delsin looked down at his feet for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, I do"

"I'll die on my own, I need your help. Please? "

"Alright, what do you need?"

"Well, to start, I'm gonna need you to drive us to the airport tomorrow morning at 5"

"That it?"

"No. I need you to cover up for me while I'm gone. I need you to do anything you can to make sure that mom believes our lie. Cause if she finds out where I am, she'll no doubt have a heart attack"

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"Just tell her that I've gone to Alexis's house, and brought Ezio with me. If I told her I was going to Caroline's she'd just call her mom and confirm it"

"Can't she just do the same to Alexis?"

"No, cause she doesn't really know Alexis very well. She has no contact information what so ever"

"Dude, she's not stupid. She won't believe you"

"It's all I got"

I cleared my throat.

"Well I'm gonna get back to packing if you don't mind"

Delsin and Ezio left the room without another word.

It took us the rest of the day to get everything ready, considering Caroline made me recheck everything multiple times.

Absolutely exhausted, Caroline and I lounged around my room.

"Hey is your mom ok with you staying over here so long?"

"My mom says it's a lot quieter when I'm not around"

"Same. Are you ever gonna go home?"

"I think I'll just wait till you guys throw me out"

I grinned as I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was 9:56 pm.

"What if I die while I'm gone?"

I mumble to myself, but Caroline just happened to answer.

"That'll suck"

I look up to see Caroline hanging upside down on my bed while eating a few pieces of chocolate from my secret stash.

She looked over at me and smiled. One of those smiles that you give someone when you know you've been caught.

"Hi"

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"But if I DO die, will you take care of Ezio for me?"

"Sure"

"I know he's not stupid, but I fear that he'll get hit by a bus or something. He's only lived in this world for a month or so. He still doesn't know everything"

"Dude, he'll be fine. Promise"

"Good, or else I'd haunt your ass"

"Thanks best friend"

I smiled at her.

"You're welcome best friend"

I got up out of my chair, straightened my sleeping bag and got in.

"You going to bed?"

"No. I'm practicing my cocooning for when I want to become a butterfly"

"Should I leave?"

"Are you tired?"

"No"

"Go figure, you just ate twelve of my Hershey Kisses"

"I'll be downstairs"

"Have fun. Oh, and, tell Ezio that he should probably go to bed now too"

"Got it"

Caroline turned off the lights before she left. That's when I pulled out my phone and set an alarm for five. Tucking it under my pillow once more, I rolled on my side and started humming some stupid song that got stuck in my head until I got bored and fell asleep.

* * *

Most of the translations are pretty obvious if you have completed the Ezio trilogy or speak Italian, but if you don't know, here:

Bella- Beautiful

Basta- Enough

Stronzo- Asshole


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, sorry I've been gone for a while, but I'm back to bring you something special. Two chapters in one update! These will be the last chapters to the story, but don't worry, once you finish it I'll have a surprise waiting for you! Again, thank you to all who supported this story by reading and reviewing and favoriting and following. You guys are all amazing and you don't know how happy it makes me. I love you all and hope that this story gets the ending you think it deserves. Also, sorry about all the repeated words near the end. It was a difficult chapter to write, and I had a friend hell considering I haven't been to an airport since 2006. So shout out to her. Thank you Caroline! Anyway, please enjoy! :D

* * *

I was only half asleep.

I decided to check my phone.

It was a minute before six.

I waited for my alarm to go off anyway.

CAAAAAAWWWWWWWW

It was the sound of the eagle that played when you performs a leap of faith.

"Ah, classic"

I hit the sound button, effectively shutting off my alarm before I got up and stretched.

Huh, Caroline decided to come back after all.

Walking over to her I tapped her and she twitched awake.

"Hey, I gotta get ready to leave now. I'm gonna be gone for at least a week. Can I have a hug?"

She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Bye bye"

Grabbing my passport and the two suitcases, I brought them down stairs.

After bringing them to the door I went to go wake up Ezio.

Hovering over the couch I rubbed his arm.

"Hey, Ezio, we gotta get ready to leave now"

"Hmm?"

"We have three hours till our plane leaves, we need to get ready to go now"

"Alright"

He yawned and stretched, like always.

"I'll make breakfast, you go take a shower up in my brother's bathroom ok""

He nodded and headed up stairs.

Plugging in my phone to the kitchen outlet, I begun to make breakfast.

Bacon and eggs would be a simple thing to make, so I got out the bacon and made it like yesterday.

Ezio had finished his shower and came down stairs, just in time for food.

"I made about six eggs cause I didn't know how hungry you'd be"

We grabbed our breakfast and ate in silence. Once finished I cleaned up and took a shower myself.

I took a pretty short shower considering our crunch for time. I got out, grabbed a towel and dried and straightened my hair.

When I was finished I headed back into my room and grabbed my clothes, putting them on and once again went down stairs to the computer.

"Alright Alexis, less see if this works"

I opened the email she sent to me, and pasted the picture that was attached and pasted it onto a word document.

It took a few seconds to print out, and I was happy with the final product.

"I think this just might pass"

I slipped the print in a small folder that I put in my bag.

"Are we almost ready?"

"Yeah, go wake up Delsin for me while I feed Altair"

Ezio disappeared and I went into the pantry.

Grabbing the dog food, I scooped some into his bowl and wrapped it up, putting it back on the shelf.

"You guys ready?"

"Ya"

I took my phone and the charger from the wall and shoved the cord in the suitcase.

"Delsin grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and our bags and loaded them in the car.

"Alright, lets go"

Ezio and I got in the car and put our seat belts on.

Pulling out my vibrating phone I checked who was calling. Alexis. I pressed accept.

"Hello?"

"Hi, you got Ezio's pass ok?"

"ya, it printed out fine. Is everything good on your end?"

"Yup, I transferred all the money to your account, and I booked a hotel for you as well, its already payed for, of course. And got you a cab to take you there"

"Where would I be without you?"

"About six feet under"

"Haha, thanks"

"Don't mention it"

The call ended and I plugged my headphones in, playing my music as we drove.

I new this ride would take about an hour and a half, so I just relaxed and tried to sleep.

~another time skip, woah!

"Well, here we are!"

Delsin exclaimed, being louder than usual, it was this which woke me up.

We got out of the car and took our suitcases.

I said goodbye to Delsin. He even had enough decency to give me a hug before I left.

"Alright, see ya in a few days"

"Send me a postcard?"

"Gee, no, hey sis, don't die, or even an I love you?"

He gives a blank face.

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks"

"Of course. Bye!"

He waved us off, and we walked into the airport.

"Ezio Auditore, prepare to fly again"

I took out his passport and give it to him.

"Here, don't loose it"

"Why? What is it for?"

"We need it to get on the plane, if you lose it, then we can't get on"

"Where would you suggest I put it?"

"Your pocket"

He did as he was told and we started to walk to the area where they check your bags.

"Hopefully we can get past TSA"

I stopped real quick to check the gate for out plane

"Ok, I can remember that"

I grabbed Ezio's arm and led him into line.

I went first to show him how it's done.

"Put your bag on the belt"

I hauled my suitcase onto the moving belt and took off my shoes and put them in the little blue bin provided.

I then slid it through the machine and it came out clear. I was handed my bag and shoes, which I quickly put on.

"Next!"

Ezio followed my exact steps and came out clear too.

We walked through the gate and it inspected us for any metal.

After that a as done we headed over to the indoor monorail.

"This was my favorite as a child"

We sat down and waited for it to take off.

As we waited for the car to reach or destination, Ezio and I chatted a bit.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not yet"

"Alright, just tell me when you are and I'll buy you something"

"I will"

When the car stopped and the doors opened, we began walking to our gate.

I checked the time on my phone and decided that we should pick up the pace. We only had 30 minutes left.

"Holy crap, we gotta run. I may have misjudged the time a bit"

People have us odd looks as we sprinted through the airport.

In the end, we finally reached the gate, and got on our plane.

Since we couldn't get into first class, I did the next best thing. Take the window seat!

As we sat down, and everybody else boarded, we were presented with the infamous air safety video.

"Why can't we get the one with the parody of Lord of the Rings? It's not like we really need these anyway, as long as we don't fly over the Bermuda triangle and the pilots know what their doing, we should be fine"

As the video finished up, and the crew checked everything, we were off.

I decided to check on Ezio.

"This not like the time in Venice?"

I joked and nudged him with my shoulder.

"Doesn't even come close"

"Oh"

I pull out my phone as it buzzed in my pocket.

"What is it?"

"Alexis booked the hotel for us. Palazzo Manfredi, sounds like Mandrefo, since I know you love that name"

Ezio frowned.

"Why there?"

"Cause it's the closest place to the colosseum. It's about only twenty feet away"

I showed him a picture of the hotel.

"See, it's so close you could almost touch it, though I don't recommend you doing it, cause you might fall off the terrace"

"And what do we do once we get there?"

"We have to get inside the colosseum"

"That shouldn't be too hard"

"We have Alexis so, no, it shouldn't"

Ezio just then made a weird face all of a sudden.

"Did your ears pop?"

"I think so"

"Here, chew this. It should help"

I handed him a piece of bubble gum. I took one for myself as well.

As Ezio began working the gum, he made a face of relief.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you

"No problem"

I took out my phone, putting in my headphones again and decided to pass the time with all the Assassin's Creed movies. They all added up to 10 hours so it was perfect.

~more time skips!

"We will be landing soon, so please, put on your seat belts"

The pilot announced over the intercom when we would be landing, and the seat belt sign flashed above us.

Ezio and I looked through the window, seeing the city being lit up by thousands of lights.

"It's beautiful"

Within a few minuets, we landed, and waited till we were the last few people to get off the plane. When we did, we headed to get our luggage and get a cab.

Lucky for us, there had been plenty of cabs waiting.

"dove voi due siete diretti?"

"Al Palazzo Manfredi"

We got into the cab and he drove us to the hotel.

"I guess I should call Delsin and tell him that we've landed ok"

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, how was the flight?"

"It was fine, Ezio handheld it rather well. We're in a cab heading to our hotel"

"You guys didn't get a honeymoon sweet or anything like that, did you?"

"No D, we didn't. How's mom?"

"Well when I told her where you were, she was pretty calm about it, like she didn't even care"

"That is odd, maybe she's just saving it so when I get back home she can lash out at me"

"Maybe. Well, I'll call ya later"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and stuck my phone back in my pocket.

"Siamo qui"

"Grazie il mio amico"

We grabbed out suitcases and got out of the cab. We went inside the hotel and checked in.

"Your room is number 19"

"Thank you"

We took the key and found our room. I unlocked the door and we walked in.

"Wow, this place is amazing"

"It is"

"Alright, we need to set some ground rules before any of us start anything"

"What are your terms?"

"First, don't leave your partner unless absolutely necessary. Second, don't talk to strangers, we are not here for sight seeing. And third, if you do get separated from your buddy, then meet back here before dark. Clear?"

"Si madonna"

"Good, I gotta call Alexis and see what we need to do. You can start unpacking if you'd like"

"Va bene"

Taking my phone out of my pocket, i walk into the second bedroom.

Alexis was on speed dial so it didn't take much time to call her

"how was the flight?"

"It was fine"

"well that's good, now, what can I help you with?"

"We need to get inside the colosseum. But there are guys everywhere, how the hell are we supposed to get inside?"

"Um, I hate to burst your bubble, but the colosseum is off limits for construction. They just started yesterday, and no amount of power is gonna get you in"

"Damn it!"

"Why don't you try Santa Maria in Aracoeli? I can make you access cards to get inside. It will be much easier to get to and it leads you right to the Apple"

"Brilliant idea! We'll do it"

"Alright, you're gonna need to give me a few hours to generate the cards, and you'll also need printer"

"That's easier said than done"

"I'm sure you can find one. If not, then just get a fax machine"

"You are NOT making this any easier ya know that?"

"Sorry, but unless you can find one of those two, I can't give you the cards"

"Shit, fine. We're on it"

After hanging up I went back into the kitchen.

"What now?"

"We have to find either a printer or fax machine. Alexis said fax machine would work better"

"Well if it is a common machine, then the people that run this place must have one open to the public"

"They might. Let's check the lobby"

Taking the key off the counter, we left the hotel room and went down stairs.

I went up to the front desk and talked to the lady who sits there

"Excuse me"

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"Do you by chance happen to have a fax machine here? My friend and I are visiting one of the museums here to view some of master da Vinci's art, and they require an ID. But I forgot mine, and my mother said she would fax it to me"

"We do, it is behind the counter, I can get it if you'd like"

"Oh it's alright, it has some sensitive information on there"

"This way"

She opened the small door and allowed me in.

Punching in my number, I wait for the file to be faxed.

The machine beeped and it started printing.

Man Alexis, you sure have out done yourself this time.

It looked like they could be props from a movie.

Taking the prints, I thanked the woman and we got back to our room.

"And I thought this would be more difficult"

I folded and cut each pass to make it look professional.

"Alright, this should do, now all we have to do is wait till night"

"Why then?"

"Cause the less people will be out, that means less people will see us"

"Let's see what kinda of shows they have here"

I flop on the couch and turn on the tv.

"Hmm, I'd rather not watch something with subtitles"

I switched the tv to another channel. It was an old soap opera.

"My GOD! WHY?"

Ezio laughed and shook his head

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Um, sure, toss me a pear"

He picked the pear up from the fruit basket, taking and apple himself and came over to the couch

I was sitting with my legs across the couch, like I normally do when lounging

He handed me my pear, lifting my legs, sat down and set my legs right ontop his lap

I grabbed my phone and set a timer for 7:30

"Alright it's about 4:20 so we have 3 hours to chill before we get ready to leave"

"Sounds good to me"

Turning the tv down a bit, I laid back a bit, not really watching the screen, just keeping it on for background noise.

I was really comfortable where I was.

Then my phone rang.

I got a new email.

"Oh boy, here we go again"

•Dear Mrs. Ackerman,

•You are retrieving the Apple we assume?

*Yes Vidic. I'm here now. I just have to wait a few hours to get it and I'll be on the next flight home.

•That's good, wouldn't want to have to send some of my men to check up on you now would we?

*Calm down, eat a Snickers Warren.

•Were are you anyway?

*I'm in Greece.

•Greece?

*I typed that, didn't I?

•Don't get smart with me.

*Fine. I'll get stupid with you instead.

•One more out burst like that and I WILL send my men out there.

*How? You don't even know where I am.

•You just told us. You really aren't that bright, are you?

*Haha! You DO know I could have lied, right? You really aren't that bright, are you?

•We can track your position.

*Hmm, can you know? Oh, I found out this really cool thing yesterday. It's called a SIM card. And apparently if you take it out, you can't be tracked! :D isn't that cool!

•Oh don't worry, we are a global company. I will alert all out agents out there and they shall find you for me.

*Damn...I'm scared. Well, bring on the army grandpa. Lookin forward to seeing it :)

I then slid out my SIM card and shoved it in with my luggage.

"Not so bright my FUCKING ASS!"

"What is the problem?"

"Warren thinks he can use his popularity skills to try and find me. Psh, good luck! He doesn't even have a picture of me. How the hell is he gonna let the others know what I look like?"

"Well, when I was with your family, and they called the, police? They  
described your appearance to them and they made a drawing of you. It looked almost exactly like you"

"Maybe they can do the same thing for them...fuck"

I paced the room a bit.

"Then we have to stay inside as much as possible, not to noticed as much. Might even have to go as far as to change our appearances"

I eye up Ezio for a moment.

"And I'd really hate to do that, especially to you"

Ezio chuckled.

"I appreciate the kind words madonna"

"Of course you do. Anyways, I think I'll take a nap, wake me up when the alarm goes off. Ok?"

"I will"

I went into the bed room, pulled down the sheets and hopped right in. There was a lot to think about, but as soon as I put my mind a ease, sleep came naturally.

~Le time skip

"Lauren, wake up. We must get ready to leave"

"Ok, I'm up"

I push the blankets off me and as soon as I open up my eyes I see Ezio, who looks pretty professional. He changed out of his red tee and put on a nice white button up, it went well with his black pants.

"Woah, you look good"

"I do, don't I?"

"Hahaha, give me a few minutes to get ready"

Ezio left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I chose to match him, putting on a white button down, and the only skirt I owned because I loath them. I took off my socks and slipped into my nice flats.

"Alright, ready?"

He nodded.

"Let's go"

I grabbed our 'passes' and we headed down stairs.

It didn't take long to reach the Santa Maria since it was fairly close to the hotel. But there were of course, a few men guarding it.

Dawning the best Italian accent I could, I spoke to the two men.

"Ciao raggazi, my partner and I are here to check the building for any damage, as informed to me by manager"

"Mi dispeace, but someone has already come and done so"

"WHAT?! How did this happen? The building was scheduled for inspection today! This is absurd! You two are supposed to be guarding this historical place and you let some imposter go in? Do you not care for the well being of your country?!"

"Forgive us signiora, we did not know!"

I let out an overly dramatic sigh.

"All will be forgiven if you let us pass and do our job"

"Uhh"

They both stutter.

"If there need be any more proof, I believe this should cover it"

I yank off my lanyard and show it to them.

"You are allowed to enter"

"Goodnight gentlemen, and do not fail us again, this will be your last warning. Adio"

I grab Ezio's hand and walked him into the building.

"Alright Ezio, this pretty much all falls on you. I can't do all those bad ass moves that you can. You see those bars up there?"

"I do"

"Now, you need to grab onto those to activate the levers so we can get to the chamber the Apple is in. This is just like that time in Venice. Can you do that?"

"I will try"

We walk into the middle of the church and there's something climbing up the wall that catches my attention.

"What the-?"

It's Ezio, in ghost form.

I suddenly get dizzy and knock into Ezio, who catches my arms, and steadies me.

"I know how to get up there. There's a leaver on that platform"

I pointed to the golden leaver in the distance.

"I see it. Wait here"

"As if I have a choice"

Ezio ran up and grabbed the top ledge of the what appeared to be marble memorial. I watched as he pulled himself up, and climb the cross that was on top, steady himself, and jump to the platform ahead. He pulled the leaver, and out from the ceiling came another platform, this one T shaped, and down came polls on either side.

Ezio ran to get the next one, he went and jumped across the two wooden supports for the flags that hung down, then onto the balcony below. He took a running start as to grab hold of the golden poll, one of many which came from the ceiling, he climbed the poll higher to reach his next jump.

"We did not build them to be wise"

I jumped at the voice.

"Ezio, please tell me you hear that!"

"I hear it, there is a woman on the other side of the church!"

"And now they are our final, faulted hope. You are they. You possess potential for understanding. But you broke our tools. Or turn them against one another"

I follow Ezio, and soon I see it. Juno.

"We have destroyed what we could. Sealed away what we could not"

"Most. Not all. And it does not take many to unwind the world"

"Here is a safe place. Eternal. To store objects. Words. Wisdom. But not life"

I ignore the sounds of gears turning as more objects come out of the ceiling. And focus on the voice, following Juno.

"Almost did we have the means. But time...time erodes us. We can see past him"

"We can distract him. Feint left when he strikes right. But his reach is so very long. His stamina, unending we cannot evade his grasp. Not forever"

As soon as her speech ends, so does her time here, and she disappears into the air.

It appears I have followed her back to the front of the church, where something has come up from the ground.

It was the marble pedi stool that took us down to the temple.

"Ezio! Get down here quick!"

I saw him swing down from the three poles given to him.

"What does it do?"

"This"

I touch the top and it glows a bright blue.

The floor rumbles as it takes us down into the depths of the church.

"If my only history teacher could see me now"

It only takes a few second to reach the bottom, and it does it with another floor shaking rumble.

As we step out, the whole area in front of us lights up, and steps come up from the ground, like the pedi stool.

"Let's go"

We go up the newly made ramp, and stop at a giant door.

"How are we to get inside?"

"Hehe, watch this"

I clear my throat.

"72!"

About 12 or so points on the door begin glowing blue, and all the points each span out, forming a triangle. The password has been entered. The door rises up and we walk though, down the stairs to the other side.

This room was much bigger than the last, and in the middle, was the Apple.

"We made it. I can't believe we actually made it"

I didn't even need to tell Ezio what to do, it looked like he already had a sense of what was going on.

He jumped down to the lower platform and activated the second pedi stool.

We watched as all these walls rose up. And he used them to get across to all the switches, which he then pulled on and triggered the walkway to form.

I met Ezio in the center of all of it.

"The Apple"

I stopped Ezio from coming any closer to it.

"You might want to stand back for this"

He did, and stood near the edge of the platform.

As I approached the piece of Eden, I began to hear voices and see symbols everywhere.

With shaking hands, I finally picked the Apple up.

I felt a surge of power go through my veins.

"I hope this is normal"

I check my legs just to make sure I can move them, before I even thing about taking a step back to Ezio.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here"

With the Apple in hand, we left the church and back to our hotel room.

"Ezio, as much as I want to stay, I think we have to leave now. I can't help but think that we're in a lot more danger than when we came here without the Apple"

"Whatever you feel is right"

"Pack up whatever is it you brought, we'll leave when when ready"

When changing back into the clothes I came here in, I noticed a decorative wooden box on the side table, and decided to keep the Apple inside it.

"Lauren, I'm ready"

"Good, so am I"

We left the key with the receptionist and called a cab.

While riding back I asked Alexis to set us up flights back to the U.S.

We arrived at the airport at around 2 in the morning. We went through the same thing we did to get to Italy. Bag check, find the flight gate and get on the plane.

Ezio and I were down right exhausted, Ezio slept the whole flight though, but I on the other hand couldn't sleep what so ever.

At about mid flight, I got a text from Alexis, she sent me an address.

'I know you can't go home because of what you did, so go here. You'll be fine. Trust me'

She's never been wrong about anything so far, so I'd be an idiot not to believe her.

When we got off the plane we grabbed lunch and called another cab.

I showed him the address and he drove us there.

We arrived at this nice yet somewhat shady two story house.

I opened the trunk and took out our bags, we walked up to the door and knocked on it.

We waited until the door opened, and when it did, I was shocked.

* * *

Translations from Italian to English

Dove voi due siete diretti? - Where are you two headed?

Al Palazzo Manfredi- To Palazzo Manfredi

Grazie il mio amico- Thanks my friend


	12. The End?

Yes, very original title. now, for that surprise I talking about earlier, well, here it is. *drumroll* I'm coming out with a squeal! (A/N: The sequel for this story is already up! History's Pawn, go read it. Please?)Yes, I have decided a LONG time ago that I'm going to make this an entire series, with about 5 stories. and since i never seem to finish anything (besides an entire bag of chips) I thought this would be a nice challenge that will or should, last me till I'm out of college. I will promise to update often, and if I don't, I'll send you my address so you can come over to my house and beat me with a stick for your amusement. One more thing till I go I will also be publishing an Infamous Second Son Delsin x readerIt will basically be the story of Second Son with you in it, and just like the game, I will have two chapters for each Karma choice. I haven't seen anyone do this, and there are barley any Delsin x Reader's out there. Anyway, enjoy my final chapter!

* * *

"Alexis?!"

"Ya, who'd you expect? Some stranger?"

"I didn't know you lived in Florida"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked"

"Anyway, come in"

We did as we were told and set the bags down at the front

"Follow me"

She led us into a big room filled with led screens and pieces of machinery lying around

"Dude, is this your room?"

"Yep. You like?"

"It's awesome! You really use your money wisely. Aidan Pierce would be proud"

"Yeah, I know"

Alexis went to one of her many computers and set the security system

"You guys are gonna stay here till you need to go back to Abstergo. As you can see, I've set up places for both of you to sleep. Lauren you have the couch, and the mattress is all Ezio's"

"Thanks man, you saved our asses once again"

"Ha, don't I always"

Ezio and I spent some time looking around, the place was so detailed. It was a hackers heaven!

Alexis stopped my snooping with a tap on my shoulder

"We have to get this meet up thing outa the way before you hit the hay"

"Right. I can take care of myself-"

"Clearly"

I rolled my eyes at her statement.

"As I was saying, I can handle my own, but what I'm really worried about is Desmond's safety. I don't trust Warren, and we need a plan to get Desmond out of there with out any problems"

"I bought a knife kit a while ago that I still haven't used"

"What is that gonna do me?"

"Let me explain, the knife is made of a special material that doesn't show up in a metal detector, yet it's strong enough to do some serious damage. It's also compact enough that you can easily sneak it through without any one noticing"

"Where would i hide it though?

"In your shoe! Just tuck it in the side"

"Well, that takes care of that problem, but we still got Desmond"

"That will be my concern. Once you 'hand' Warren the apple, I'll send in some of my friends who work at Abstergo to snatch him"

Now that really got my attention.

"Wait! You have friends at Abstergo?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because, brainiac, everyone is assigned a station in that building, and if you go anywhere where you're not assigned, you're instantly terminated by Warren himself. Luckily for you, all the guys you've killed have been replaced with my men, and they now work in the area where Desmond is being held"

"No fucking way"

"Yes fucking way"

"But how'd you get them to be your friends?"

"Easy. Warren was keeping some medicine files from them hidden from in the coding of his computer, I hacked the files and gave them what they needed. They then went home and used the medicine to help their family's from a disease they had. They didn't want to work for Warren in the first place, but him being the royal asshole he is, injected them with a form of the virus and said that the only way they were going to live and get the files was if they worked for him. Eye for an eye. I helped them, now they're indebted to me"

"But can't they just leave? I mean, they already have the medicine"

"No, that was only a fraction of the cure. See, that certain disease doesn't have a cure. It never goes away, it's just to prolong the lived of the infected. Without the medicine they'll die pretty fast"

"Can't they just use the same medicine over again?"

"Again, no. Each does is different, so once you've taken 'Stage one' you move on to stage two, over time the effects get worse, so another dose of that stage isn't going to work"

"Alright. So, you sure you can trust these guys?"

"Like I said, they owe me, and with out my super hacking skills they don't get anymore medicine. They need me. So yes, I'm sure they'll pick sneaking out a guy over dying"

"Fine, I believe you"

"Good, I can get started on that kit now, and maybe even mod it"

"Is that possible?"

"I dunno, maybe"

She have me a sly smirk as she turned back to her desk and began working again.

Yeah, she can do it.

I went back to my couch and sat down, just thinking about the whole plan made me nervous, and I put a hand over my heart to feel my quickening pulse.

"Are you alright?"

I didn't even need to look up, as I felt Ezio's weight on the couch.

"I'm fine, just a bit worried about the whole thing. I can't fuck this up"

"And who said you would? You have Alexis and I, you're not alone. We have your back Lauren"

"Thanks, you guys are amazing, I love you both"

I leaned over and have Ezio a hug. He wrapped his arm around me, as his other was on the back of the couch.

"Hey, you guys should get some sleep, especially you Lauren. You can't face Vidic if your drowsy"

"Got it"

Ezio released me and he got off to get into his own bed.

"Night guys"

"Goodnight"

"Same. Hey, you guys want me to turn down the brightness on the screens?"

"It would be nice"

"Here ya go"

The room now turned a nice dull blue as the room dimmed.

Snuggling up in the blanket, I rolled over so that I was facing the couch cushions.

I relaxed as I raked my finger nails down the cushions bumpy texture, and before long, I was fast asleep.

"Hey, Lauren, wake up"

"I'm up"

"I finished the knife, and you need to get ready. I'll drive you to where you need to go, but first, why don't you take a shower"

"Yeah, good idea"

"The bathroom is up stairs to the right, it's the second door"

"Thanks"

I rubbed my face, getting up, and took my phone and plugged it in one of Alexis computers, charging it.

I then headed upstairs into the bathroom like she said.

"Damn"

The bathroom was better than I expected it to be. It was pretty damn lavish, with granite counter tops and exotic looking tile.

Taking off my clothes off, I stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

"Hell yes"

She had one of those shower heads that pours down a stream of water like a sink faucet. I've always wanted one of those.

I looked for shampoo and conditioner and saw that not only was it one of my favorite scents, but it was a full bottle. The shower was also adorned with fresh razors and expensive shaving cream.

"I think I walked into a hotel, rather than a home"

Shrugging my shoulders, I attended to my hair, then my face and legs.

I took my time bathing, but when I remembered my objective for the day, I hurried up and got out.

I grabbed a towel and stepped out, the mirror had fogged up, but that would be fixed in a few minutes time. I instead wrapped another towel in my hair, collected my clothes and left the bathroom.

I went down stairs and placed my dirty clothes with the rest of my things.

"Hey Lauren, in here!"

I was called into the kitchen by Alexis, who was apparently making something.

"Sit"

I sat in one of the high bar stools seated at the large serving counter.

"I made cinnamon rolls"

"So that's what I smelled coming down"

I took a roll off the tray and set it on a plate that she handed me.

"I never knew you were into cooking"

"Yeah, I try to hide it considering not many people believe me when I tell them. Once they see that I'm a tech geek, they tend to think that's the only thing I'm good at"

"Your parents must love you"

"Nah, my parents don't trust me with the oven when they're not around, they think I'll break it. It's not like I'm Tim Taylor, always upgrading things till they explode! I could make a one to one scale model of a freaking jet if I wanted to, and they don't trust me with the oven"

"I've been meaning to ask. Where are your parents exactly?"

"On a business trip"

"To where?"

"They're off doing a presentation for some new tech line"

"Like Tony Stark"

"Ha, in a way"

I bit into my cinnamon roll, and was blown away at how good it was.

"Dude, you should come over to my house some time. My mom would love you!"

"We'll see"

I polished off that roll as Alexis handed me another one.

"Hey, where's Ezio?"

"Speaking of the devil"

Ezio walked into the kitchen, a bit tired looking.

"What's wrong? Did you sleep good last night?"

"How could I? All I heard where those noises coming from your machines!"

"Oh, sorry, he must be talking about the beeping of the computers. Yeah, they do that. Didn't realize they bothered you. I guess that we were so used to them that we didn't even notice"

"Eh, it's quite alright. That bed was actually pretty comfortable"

"I'm glad to hear it. Ezio, why don't you take a shower. There will be a cinnamon roll waiting for you when you get down"

He headed upstairs without another word.

"We have about two hours left before we need to leave. There's another bathroom that you can use to get ready. I'm sure you can find it"

While Alexis cleaned up, I went back upstairs, I found the bathroom she was taking about and went inside.

There was a brush and a straightener all ready for me.

It didn't take long to do my hair, considering I was much more awake now since I took that shower.

By the time I was done, Ezio had finished up his shower, and was eating breakfast as well.

I went over to where my stuff was and kneeled in front of my suitcase.

I took out the apple which was in the box I put it in. I opened it up and was faced with it's glowing presents.

"They were right, it's pretty damn alluring"

Breaking out of my trance, I grabbed my clothes and changed.

I put on my blue tank top, white hoodie and black jeans.

I walked over to where Alexis was.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

I grabbed my phone, putting it in my pocket, and took the Apple as well.

"Ezio is already in the car"

"Great"

I put on my shoes which were by the door, and laced them up.

"Let's go"

I got in the car and Alexis started it. I sat in shotgun while Ezio sat in the back, all lonely.

"So, where did they say to meet up?"

"Here"

I pulled up google maps, and showed her the location.

"Alright, I can find that. How far away is it from Abstergo?"

"About a mile and a half"

"Shouldn't be that hard to trace"

"Of course not, knowing you"

"That's right"

With our conversation over, I put in my head phones and turned on my music.

The final countdown was the first song to pop up.

"Ha, perfect"

"What?"

I showed Alexis the screen and she laughed.

"It's like it knows where we're going"

"Maybe Abstergo's hacking my phone"

"With me here, nothing's gonna get hacked"

"Oh, here, I almost forgot"

We were at a stop light, and Alexis pulled out the knife she was building last night.

"I put a tracking device in the hilt of the dagger. It had a hole deep enough for me to insert one, and left enough space for me to seal it shut"

"Nice"

"It is"

She handed me the dagger and I stored it in my shoe like she told me.

"Does it fit?"

"Yeah, pretty snugly, like you said. Nice job"

"I aim to please"

~time skip

We arrived there sooner than expected, but Warren's men were waiting there like promised.

I got out of the car, taking the box with me, and shoved my phone in my back pocket.

"Be careful. And know that we'll be tracking you, so if you're in any trouble, we'll come and help"

"Got it"

I shut the door and rounded the corner where the expected white van was.

"I'm here"

I alerted them of my presents so that they wouldn't freak and attack me.

"Did you bring what was required of you?"

"Yes, it's in this box. That's the whole reason I'm here, remember"

"Don't get smart with me. Are you carrying any weapons?"

"No"

I rolled my sleeves up and turned out my pockets for inspection.

"Get in"

I slid my hoodie past my back pockets so they wouldn't notice my phone.

They led me into the van, shut the doors and drove off. The four men kept a keen eye on me. Watching my every move.

"I don't have any weapons alright! You already checked! What? You think I'm gonna just jump out of the van and make a run for it?"

"We're just being cautious"

"Sure"

After a short and bumpy ride, the doors were opened by more men from the outside.

We had entered the loading dock I the facility, so we were already inside. Probably to avoid further rousing any suspicion.

I was shoved out and led to the top room where Desmond and I were being held.

As soon as the doors opened, I saw Warren's ugly face again.

"Ah, welcome back Mrs. Ackerman. I hope you brought what I have asked for"

"Nah shit!"

"That is one thing I am sure non of us missed. Your attitude"

"Well hopefully you won't have to hear anymore of my attitude and I won't have to see anymore of your fat ass. I brought what you wanted, now show me Desmond"

"Ah ah ah, first things first. Give me the Apple, and I will let him go"

"Uh, no. You don't make the rules here, I do. Now you either show me him, or you don't get shit!"

Warren sighed.

"Fine, bring him in!"

His voice echoed through the large room, as a door opened, revealing Desmond in cuffs being led out by a guard.

"You've seen him, now, give it to me"

"Bring him here, he stand by me. Uncuffed "

"I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN-"

Warren was cut off by some men entering the room with Alexis and Ezio in tow.

"Awe fuck"

"Sir, we caught these two outside trying to mess with the security"

"Well, I don't remember inviting you two. But, I'm sure we can make this work"

All of a sudden, guns were pointed at Ezio, Alexis and Desmond.

"Would you kindly give me the Apple"

I slowly opened the box and took the Apple out, the wooden container dropping to the floor with a clank.

"Just don't shoot them"

I walk towards Warren cautiously. It looked like I was approaching a Lion. But that's exactly what Warren is. He acts like he's helping you at first, but as soon as you turn your back he rips your head off.

"My patience is wearing thin! Pull the trigger!"

The man holding a gun a Ezio suddenly fires and I'm stuck in a daze.

"NOOOOO!"

I have no time to think as I activate the Apple. I don't know what to do with it. I'm just looking for an answer, stop time maybe? Reverse it?! I DONT KNOW!

But as all hope was lost, a shroud of good encases myself and the nearest person to me, which was Ezio.

I'm frozen, and so is time. I can barely even think as everything around me becomes brighter and brighter, and then it all fades to black.

...What have I done?

* * *

Hey you...remember when I said that I had only one more thing left to say? Yeah, I lied. the truth is I still have one more very important shout out to make. Sup Throthgar's bane! Yes, you are my lucky shout out victim. Without your amazing character Alexis, Lauren would be absolutely screwed. The idea of your bad ass character practically made the ending of this story possible. So I thank you! Without her the story would not be the same, or possibly end. :D


End file.
